Le premier Noël de Renesmee
by naku-gl
Summary: Le premier noel de Nessie de son point de vue. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Et voila ... encore une nouvelle histoire en cours de traduction de The SingingGirl !! (Si vous voulez lire "Renesmee's First Christmas" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)

J'ai tout particulièrement cette histoire, cette histoire est du point de vue de Nessie. Son innocence et son intelligence sont bien démontrées. J'aime beaucoup comment TSG écrit de son point de vue !! Elle est douce, gentille et pleine de question et d'observation ... Bref, encore bravo à Megan pour son histoire !!

Je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai gardé le côté francais - anglais, car il me semble que dans la version francaise de la saga, le traducteur n'a pas changé l'origine de la phrase "Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie".

Bonne lecture !! ^^

* * *

"Renesmee, chérie? C'est l'heure de se lever ma puce. C'est Noël."

J'ouvris les yeux et les clignais alors que la faible lumière me frappait. Maman et papa étaient tous les deux installés comme chaque jour, me souriant, mais tous les deux portaient quelque chose enveloppé dans un papier rayé brillant. C'est à ce moment que je me souvins : C'est Noël !

Tout le monde dans ma famille (et beaucoup de nos invités) m'ont parlé de Noël. Tante Rosalie m'a parlé d'histoires à propos de boules brillantes et de belles fêtes, grand père Carlisle m'a parlé du comte de la nativité et du bébé Jesus, oncle Emmett du père Noël et de reines volant qui sont impossible à chasser, et grand-mère Esme des Noël avant que papa rencontre mamn. Personne n'aimait parler du dernier Noël surtout maman et papa. Quand j'avais demandé, grand-mère Esme a juste dit que c'était un moment très triste parce que maman et papa n'étaient pas ensemble.

J'avais montré une image de tante Alice et oncle Jasper dans sa tête, et elle avait dégluti mais pas comme si elle buvait.

"Oui." Avait-elle dit. "Comme tante Alice et oncle Jasper qui ne sont pas avec nous maintenant."

Maman et papa n'a avaient pas l'air très triste maintenant. Maman posa son petit paquet brillant pour me sortir du lit et me cajola. Je mis une main sur sa joue froide et envoya une image des cadeaux dans sa tête. Elle et papa rirent tous les 2, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

"Quelle impatience ! Et pour les cadeaux aussi." Dit papa en regardant maman.

"Aucun doute de qui elle tient ça." Dit maman. "D'accord, le tien d'abord."

Papa lui sourit et plaça doucement son cadeau dans mes mains. Je lui souris et très rapidement déchirais le papier brillant. Je ne le cassais pas cependant, je détruisis juste le ruban rayé qui l'entourait. J'aimais beaucoup les papiers doré et argenté, je ne voulais pas le casser.

A l'intérieur du papier, il y avait une petite chose bleu métal, avec de petits boutons et de longs fils blancs venant de la chose, comme une queue qui se séparait en 2. Au bout de chaque fils il y avait une petite boule.

"C'est un lecteur de musique." Dit papa. Il attrapa les boules et les mis dans mon oreille, puis appuya sur 2 des petits boutons. Un petit écran s'illumina et des mots bougèrent dessus, mais j'écoutais la musique qui venait des boules.

"Ecouteurs." Dit papa. "Ca s'appelle des écouteurs."

Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment et commençais à chanter. C'était la chanson que papa me chantait toujours, celle qu'il disait avoir écrite pour moi, et jouait au piano. Je souris de joie et fermais les yeux pour écouter correctement. C'était comme si le piano était juste ici dans la pièce avec moi, bien qu'il ne passait pas. Je pensais que j'aurais pu me perdre dans la musique et oublier ou j'étais. Maman rit alors que je chantais.

"Ne vas-tu pas dire merci ?" Me dit-elle.

"C'est vraiment pas nécessaire, Bella, tu sais que je peux entendre ce qu'elle ressent." Dit papa.

"Il n'y a aucun mal à faire des bonnes manières une habitude." Lui dit maman.

J'arrêtais de chanter et ouvrais les yeux une seconde pour regarder papa et pensais _merci_ avant de recommencer à nouveau.

"De rien," Sourit papa. "mais ne veux tu pas ouvrir le cadeau de ta mère aussi ?"

J'enlevais les boules – écouteurs – de mes oreilles, papa prit le cadeau de maman, emballé dans le même papier brillant doré et argenté avec un nœud doré sur le dessus. Je le pris de ses mains laissant le lecteur de musique bleu ou il était. Ca avait la forme d'une boîte, je glissais rapidement le ruban rayé du papier, celui la même que maman mit sur la table à côté de mon petit lit. Elle savait que je voudrais garder le papier pour plus tard. J'aimais les choses brillantes. Je vis que j'avais raison à propos du cadeau : à l'intérieur il y avait une petite boîte noire. Je la retournais, scrutais le doux matériel qu'il recouvrait. C'était le même tissus dont ma robe de fête rouge, d'il y a 3 semaines, était faite. Du velours.

"A l'intérieur." Dit maman en souriant.

Je trouvais la ligne où la boîte s'ouvrait et levais le couvercle. Il restait connecté par un côté, comme une porte. Des charnières. C'était le mot. Je continuais d'apprendre tant de nouveaux mots chaque jour, c'était difficile de penser à celui que je voulais. Je préférais utiliser des images. J'ouvrais la boîte et sentais mes yeux s'agrandir.

Dans la boîte il y avait une épaisseur faite de velours, le même que celui de la boîte, et dessus il y avait un magnifique collier doré. C'était exactement la même couleur que les yeux de papa quand il venait toujours de chasser. Papa sourit pendant que je pensais à ça ; c'était bien de ne pas avoir à tout lui dire. Il sourit d'avantage encore et je sortis le collier de la boîte. La chaine était plutôt fine et dorée elle aussi. Le … pendentif était ovale et il y avait des dessins de feuilles et de vignes sur les bords, gravés. Tellement joli. Puis je vis que le pendentif avait des charnières aussi.

Papa me prit la boîte des mains pour que je puisse ouvrir le pendentif. C'était un peu délicat parce que c'était plutôt petit et c'était difficile de trouver comment le tenir, mais j'avais de petits doigts et de longs ongles donc je me débrouillais.

Je reconnu la petite image directement. C'était il y a à peu près 6 semaines, quand tante Alice et oncle Jasper étaient toujours à la maison, c'était une photo de nous tous : tante Alice et oncle Jasper, tante Rose et oncle Em, grand-mère Esme et grand père Carlisle, maman, papa, Jacob et moi. Seth avait prit la photo car il y avait personne d'autre. J'étais au milieu, avec maman qui me portait. Papa et Jacob était de chaque côté et tout le monde était rassemblé autour. Tante Rosalie était aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait de Jake, mais tout le monde souriait à l'appareil photo. J'étais bien plus petite, et mes cheveux atteignaient tout juste mes épaules mais ça me ressemblait toujours.

L'image était vraiment petite, mais je pouvais voir correctement chaque visage. Peut être que grand père Charlie ne le pourrait pas, parce qu'il était humain, et maman avait dit que les humains ne pouvaient pas voir aussi bien qu'elle et moi, mais tous les autres si.

"Tu pourras changer la photo quand tu voudras," Dit maman. "J'en ai pleins d'autres que j'ai diminuées pour toi."

Je souris. A côté de la photo, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre d'écrit avec de magnifiques lettres penchées. Je cherchais la joue de maman, sans regarder, pour mettre une image de l'écriture dans sa tête et une question. Je pouvais lire facilement, j'adorais lire, mais je ne pouvais pas lire ceci.

"Ca veut dire je t'aime plus que ma propre vie," Dit maman. Sa voit trembla un peu à la fin mais je regardais toujours l'écriture marrante. Ca ne ressemblait pas aux mots que je connaissais.

"C'est en français," Dit papa, sa voix tremblait aussi. "Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie."

Les mots étaient étranges et la manière dont ils ne voulaient rien dire et pourtant avaient une signification était autant bizarre que merveilleux. C'était beau à écouter.

"Veux tu le mettre ?" Demanda maman.

"Oui, s'il te plait." Dis-je à voix haute.

Papa s'approcha pour prendre l'attache et rapidement le mit autour de mon cou. Ses doigts étaient très froids mais j'avais l'habitude d'être plus chaude que tout le monde. Sauf Jacob, bien sur. Jacob était plus chaud que moi.

"Voilà," Dit papa, il recula d'un pas pour me regarder. "Tu es magnifique." Annonça-t-il et je souris très heureuse.

"Tout comme son père," Ajouta maman, ils se sourirent l'un l'autre.

"Okay," Dit soudainement maman. "Il vaudrait mieux t'habiller pour aller chez grand père."

"En fait," Dit papa, "il faudrait plutôt l'habiller après être allés voir le reste de la famille."

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

"Ah," Dit maman. Donc elle savait pourquoi. Je devais juste attendre et voir. "Okay, alors on y va."

Nous courions à travers les arbres. J'adorais courir avec maman ou papa ou Jacob. Ils allaient plus vite que moi et je pouvais regarder autour de moi sans m'inquiéter de savoir ou je courais. Il y avait tant de choses que je n'avais vu dans cet immense monde. Bien sur je savais le chemin de la grande maison au petit cottage et j'avais vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, mais parfois si j'avais de la chance je pouvais voir un écureuil ou une nouvelle race d'oiseau et je pouvais le montrer à grand-mère Esme et elle me disait son nom. Grand-mère aimait regarder les oiseaux.

Je ne vis aucun oiseau aujourd'hui, mais ça m'était égal car aujourd'hui était un déjà spécial et nous serions bientôt à la maison.

Jacob m'attendait à l'extérieur, sur le porche. Quand il me vit, un immense et magnifique sourire apparut sur son visage, comme à chaque fois.

"Nessie !" Cria-t-il et sauta du porche pour venir me rejoindre. "Joyeux Noël !" Sourit-il puis se souvint de maman et papa. "Et joyeux Noël à vous aussi."

"Joyeux Noël, Jake." Dit maman en souriant. Papa fit cette chose marrante avec ses yeux quand ils bougeaient en rond.

Je ris et me penchais vers Jake. Maman soupira mais me mit dans ses bras donc je pu lui dire pour mes cadeaux.

"Joli." Dit-il quand il vit mon médaillon. "Et tu l'as mis ! Adorable !"

Il me déplaça pour me porter, il pu alors prendre quelque chose de sa poche. C'était un autre cadeau, mais celui-ci n'était pas enveloppé dans un papier brillant. A la place, il était dans un joli petit sac de tissus avec des ficelles liées en un nœud. Rapidement je dénouais les fils et ouvris le sac.

"Tu vois, Nessie peut l'ouvrir !" Dit Jake à maman. "Ta propre fille !"

"Très drôle, Jake." Dit maman, mais je n'écoutais pas. Je renversais le sac et une boucle de fils tressées tomba, ils étaient torsadés comme lorsque tante Rosalie coiffait mes cheveux, les 2 bouts liés ensembles pour faire un cercle.

Utilisant sa main libre, Jake le prit et le mit à mon poignet. C'était un peut grand donc il glissa facilement.

"Comme tu grandis vite, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je le fasse grand." Dit-il.

Je rapprochais mon poignet près de mes yeux pour regarder correctement. Je ne pouvais dire combien de fils différents il y avait mais ils étaient nombreux, tous avec des couleurs légèrement différentes. Ils étaient rouges et marrons, et je pouvais voir la couleur de mes cheveux et la couleur de la fourrure de Jae et la couleur de la peau de Jake et la couleur des troncs d'arbre et la couleur du sang et la couleur des yeux de maman et la couleur de mes yeux … je ne pouvais pas tous les nommer. J'appuyais la main sur la joue chaude de Jake pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimais.

"Waow, arrêtes, Ness, tu vas m'embarrasser," Dit Jake avec cette voix marrante qui font qu'on a le droit de mentir.

Papa ne semblait pas aussi heureux. "Tant que ça n'a pas la même signification qu'une bague, Jacob," Dit-il presque en grognant.

"Bien sur que non !" Dit Jake. "Nous avons dépassé tout ceci, ce serait idiot !"

Maman soupira à nouveau. "Souviens-toi : certain d'entre nous n'ont pas tous les détails, que se passe-t-il ?"

Je touchais la joue de Jake encore, cette fois ci avec une question.

"Heu, en fait, habituellement les gars donnent des bagues comme ce bracelet aux filles quand ils leur demandent de … heum … se marier. Les garçons Quileute, je veux dire." Dit-il en regardant maman. "Peu importe, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait un bracelet et pas une bague. Sachant que vous pourriez vous emporter." Dit-il à papa.

"Mais n'est pas une histoire d'anneau, c'est plutôt le temps plus important qu'il t'a fallu pour le faire, aucun homme n'aurait prit autant de temps à moins qu'il ne se soucie vraiment de sa fiancée." Dit papa, encore plus proche du rugissement.

"D'accord, donc le bracelet m'a prit beaucoup de temps, mais avoir quelque chose à faire avec mes mains m'occupe l'esprit. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai consacré pour le médaillon loup que j'ai fait pour Bella ?"

"Edward," Dit maman calmement. "Ne lui gâche pas ce moment. Tu sais que Jake ne pensait pas mal." Elle avait l'air un peu bizarre, un peu triste. "C'est magnifique, Jake." Dit elle.

"Bella ?" Dit papa, sa voix n'avait plus rien à voir avec un grognement maintenant. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Je me penchais pour regarder maman elle souriait. Je pouvais dire que ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, ni un sourire heureux, elle faisait semblant. "Bien sur que je vais bien. Peut on aller à l'intérieur ? Je suis sure que tout le monde nous attend."

Papa continuait d'avoir l'air inquiet mais il n'argumenta pas. Peut être voulait il parler à Maman tous seuls plus tard. Ils avaient souvent des moments ou ils semblaient être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ensuite ils me regardaient et secouaient la tête. C'était un peu ennuyeux en fait. Papa savait que je savais mais il ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

Jake semblait n'avoir rien remarqué mais il faisait peut etre semblant. "Bien sur, bien sur," Dit il et nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison.

* * *

cette histoire compte 10 chapitres (dont l'épilogue)

j'espère franchement que je traduirais plus rapidement les prochains chapitres que je l'ai fait pour ma dernière histoire !!

En attendant ... vous savez quoi faire !! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voila enfin le deuxième chapitre !! je sais je suis lente de chez lente depuis quelques temps !!

Merci pour les reviews !!

je vous laisse avec le 2 ème chapitre.

One thing Megan, I didn't found the good word to keep "Lots of feelings beginning with 's'." But I hope you like it even if there isn't this sentence.

* * *

_Papa continuait d'avoir l'air inquiet mais il n'argumenta pas. Peut être voulait il parler à Maman tous seuls plus tard. Ils avaient souvent des moments ou ils semblaient être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ensuite ils me regardaient et secouaient la tête. C'était un peu ennuyeux en fait. Papa savait que je savais mais il ne l'avait jamais mentionné._

_Jake semblait n'avoir rien remarqué mais il faisait peut etre semblant. "Bien sur, bien sur," Dit il et nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison._

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le salon, plus que d'habitude. Le clan Denali était là, Garrett, Zafrina et Senna, Benjamin et Tia, Maggie, Siobahn et Liam, Charlotte et Peter. Je me demandais si Jake pouvait juste se souvenir de leur nom. Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, parce qu'aucun d'eux ne le lui parlais réellement, sauf note famille. C'était plutôt marrant, parce qu'ils pouvaient me parler quand j'étais assise sur ses genoux et l'ignorer complètement.

Le reste de ma famille, sauf tante Alice et oncle Jasper bien sur, était au milieu de la pièce à nous attendre.

"Bonjour, ma puce, Joyeux Noël." Tante Rosalie sourit. "Bonjour Edward, Bella." Elle dit, mais elle ne dit rien à Jake. Je ris.

"Joyeux Noël, Blondie !" Jake dit gaiement. Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent ; oncle Emmett était l'un d'eux. Tante Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude.

Je touchais rapidement la joue de Jake puis sautai à terre pour courir et serrer dans mes bras tante Rosalie. Elle s'agenouilla donc elle était plus petite que moi.

"Tu as besoin d'une douche," dit-elle d'une voix forte. "Pour quelques inexplicable raisons, tu sens le chien mouillé."

Jacob rit. Comme moi, et comme maman et papa.

"Peut-on dépasser les commentaires acérés ?" Demanda maman. "Noël est supposé être une période de bienveillance et de paix pour les hommes."

"Okay, alors, les femmes et les chiens ne comptent pas." Argumenta tante Rosalie.

"Toutes fois, nous devons aller chez Charlie bientôt." Dit maman.

"Comme si je nous avais déjà laissés être en retard." Plaisanta papa.

Grand-mère Esme soupira. "Ne les encourage pas." Dit-elle.

Grand père Carlisle rit doucement. "Peut-on donner les cadeaux ?" Dit-il. Je souris.

Kate rit d'où Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar et elle s'étaient réunis pour regarder. "N'est-ce pas étrange que, d'aussi loin que je puisse le voir, tu obtiens tout le temps des choses de la part de ta famille et tu ne bats pas un cil, mais si c'est emballé et donné avec cérémonie, il s'agit de la chose la plus excitante au monde ?"

Je clignais des yeux. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

"Ne lui gâche pas ce moment, Kate," Dit Carmen avec sa voix marrante et son zozotement et ses 'r' étirés à tel point qu'on dirait plus d'une seule lettre. "C'est Noël, après tout."

Garrett, celui qui pourrait vraiment être le compagnon de Kate, demandait près de la fenêtre. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris Noël," dit-il paresseusement. "C'est une fête parce qu'un certain gosse est né. Et un humain en plus."

"Mm," Dit tante Rosalie. Ou fredonna, je suppose. "Maintenant, l'anniversaire de Renesmee devrait être un jour férié."

Je fronçais des sourcils. "Mais alors, j'en aurai qu'un !" Dis-je.

Tout le monde rit, mais je ne savais pas ce qui était marrant. Peut être que c'était un peu égoïste.

"C'est vrai." Dit papa. Alors je n'avais rien fait de mal.

Jake se racla la gorge. "Peut-on commencer ?" Dit-il. Je pense qu'il voulait partir d'avec les vampires qui n'étaient pas comme nous. Il n'aimait pas qu'ils tuent les humains.

Après tout, c'était une ruée de cadeaux. Tante Rosalie me donna une nouvelle robe de soirée à porter aujourd'hui qu'elle avait faite elle-même. Elle était verte, comme les sapins ou les feuilles d'houx, elle dit. Dans le colis avec la robe il y avait un gilet qui avait la couleur des baies de houx. Oncle Emmett m'offrit des chaussures rouges pour aller avec la robe et le gilet, mais je pensai que tante Rosalie avait certainement choisi pour lui. Grand père Carlisle me donna une petite Bible, pour que je puisse comprendre par moi-même Noël. C'était recouvert d'un tissu rouge et ça avait la même couleur que mes chaussures. Oncle Emmett pensait que c'était un peu bizarre.

"Tu as donné une Bible à la petite ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Contrairement à toi, Emmett, elle adore lire." Lui rappela grand père.

Grand-mère Esme m'offrit un album photo. La moitié était déjà remplie d'image de moi et de ma famille, et l'autre moitié était vide pour que je puisse ajouter des photos plus tard.

Puis Tanya me donna une petite pince de ses cheveux et Zafrina me montra des tas d'images de sa maison en hiver, toutes les plus beaux paysages hivernals qu'elle avait vu. La plupart des autres invités vinrent me prendre dans leur bras et me souhaitèrent un bon Noël : le joyeux Benjamin et la silencieuse Tia, Maggie, celui qui était toujours si cassant, le grand Siogahn, tout le clan Denali que Jacob aime bien et la gentille Charlotte. Jake commença à gigoter derrière moi encore. Il resta à la porte, et je savais qu'il voulait partir.

"Heu, les gars," Dit-il. "Nous devons en quelque sorte aller chez Charlie bientôt et Nessie n'est même pas encore habillée …"

Maman sourit à Jake. "Okay, on te retrouve à la voiture dans cinq minutes à peu près." Promit-elle.

Jake sourit, me salua et couru par la porte.

"Est-ce que je peux l'habillée ?" Demanda immédiatement tante Rosalie à maman.

Grand-mère Esme rit. "Ce n'est pas une poupée, tu sais," dit-elle.

Maman rit aussi. "Il n'y aucune raison de me demander. Tant que c'est ce que Renesmee veut, ça me va." Dit-elle.

"Nessie ?" Me demanda tante Rosalie, s'accroupissant encore pour me regarder. Maman soupira. Elle n'aimait pas mon surnom.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue pour lui montrer une image de moi mettant ma nouvelle robe verte avec elle m'aidant. J'ajoutai une image de mes cheveux tressés. J'avais envie de tresses aujourd'hui.

"Bien sur, ma puce." Dit-elle. "Viens, alors."

Je sautais dans ses bras et elle m'emmena à l'étage, en prenant au passage ma robe et mes chaussures. Nous avions seulement cinq minutes donc nous devions être très rapides. Nous enlevâmes rapidement mon pyjama puis je mis ma soyeuse robe et tante Rosalie ferma la centaine de boutons dans le dos. Elle prit des petites chaussettes adorables du tiroir rempli de mes vêtements et les enfila sur mes pieds, suivies de mes nouvelles chaussures rouges.

Ensuite, je mis le gilet rouge. Quelqu'un avait déjà mi mon lecteur de musique dans ma poche, surement papa. Je voulais le prendre pour le montrer à grand père Charlie donc papa m'avait entendu penser ça, je suppose.

"Et n'oublie jamais les accessoires !" Tante Rosalie sourit, et se tourna vers un autre tiroir pour chercher un long ruban de soie rouge qu'elle noua autour de ma taille. Une ceinture, je réalisais. Comme dans la chanson : "girls in white dresses and blue satin sashes". C'était une des chansons que maman me chantait, elle voulait dire « la fille aux robes blanches et ceintures de soie bleue". Papa a dit qu'elle avait un sérieux penchant pour les vielles choses bizarres. Elle avait dit qu'elle aimait juste les choses vieillottes.

"Est-ce que tu vas garder ton bracelet ?" Demanda tante Rose. Elle n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer, mais je savais que c'était parce que Jake me l'avait donné. C'était vraiment marrant, la façon dont ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Une fois que je lui ai montré que je garderai mon bracelet, même s'il sentait le chien, elle soupira et m'installa sur son énorme lit pour tresser mes cheveux. Je m'assis les jambes croisées pendant qu'elle s'agenouillait derrière moi. Je fermais les yeux quand je sentis la grosse brosse dans mes cheveux et les démêler, comme si j'étais un animal en peluche et qu'elle caressait ma fourrure. Puis elle reprit mes boucles en haut du front et commença à séparer les mèches en de fins brins. Ensuite elle entortilla mes cheveux, caressant ma tête à chaque fois qu'elle ajoutait plus de cheveux à ma tresse alors qu'elle grandissait à l'arrière de ma tête. Ses doigts bougeaient vraiment vite parce que nous avions très peu de temps, et je pouvais les imaginer voler entre mes boucles cuivrées : rouge et blanc, rouge et blanc. Je sentis quand la tresse était finie et attaché par un ruban et que l'autre était commencée. Les deux tresses ne prirent qu'une minute ; je ne savais pas combien de temps ça prendrait pour les humains. Je vis que les rubans étaient du même vert que ma robe.

"Merci tante Rosalie !" Dis-je, parce qu'elle était derrière moi.

"De rien, chérie," Dit-elle en se levant. "Et maintenant, nous ferions mieux de te ramener avec ta maman et ton papa."

"Et Jacob," Lui rappelai-je à voix haute.

Je cru entendre oncle Emmett rire quelque part en bas, mais tante Rose soupira simplement encore et me souleva du lit. Nous volâmes en descendant les escaliers, et par la porte d'entrée ; je me tournais pour salut tout le monde à travers la porte ouverte avant que d'être au coin de la maison devant le garage.

"Cinq minutes et … quarante huit secondes," Dit Jake quand tante Rose me m'installa dans la voiture.

Elle l'ignora.

"Hey, tu n'as rien à répondre !" Dit-il joyeusement. "Note le jour," me dit-il. Je ris.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne daigne pas répondre à chacune de tes aspersion ne veut pas dire que je n'en suis pas capable." Siffla ma tante.

Jake fronça des sourcils. "Mais tu réponds là." Souligna-t-il.

Maman rit. "Hey Jake, je croyais que tu voulais aller chez Charlie."

"Bien sur, bien sur," Dit-il, toujours souriant. Il fit le tour de la voiture pour s'y glisser à mes côtés. Il se pencha pour mettre ma ceinture et la ferma avec un fort _click_.

Maman et papa s'assirent à l'avant et papa démarra la voiture. Tante Rosalie parti en quelque sorte en colère, sans dire au revoir. Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, je suppose, parce que je savais que je la reverrai après, mais je n'aimais pas quand les personnes ne disaient pas au revoir, même si c'était juste un rapide salut. J'avais peur qu'ils ne reviennent pas, comme tante Alice et oncle Jasper. Je disais toujours au revoir le soir avant d'aller au cottage, et peu importe ou j'allais sans une personne de notre famille, je trouvais toujours tout le monde et leur disais au revoir.

Je ne l'avais dis à personne. Parler de tante Alice rendait maman triste, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait disparue la dernière fois que nous étions chez grand père Charlie.

"As-tu emballé ce … truc de pêche ?" Demanda maman à papa.

"C'est un système de sona de pêche, en fait, et la réponse est non ; Esme a proposé de le faire pour nous."

"Tu aurais simplement pu dire oui," Dit Jake.

"Et priver ma chère femme d'une autre chance d'entendre Esme dire 'tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, ma chérie' ?"

Maman laissa échapper un peu d'air ce qui voulait dire qu'elle voulait rire mais essayait de ne pas le faire. "Tu me connais si bien." Dit-elle à papa.

"Mmm, je commence à penser que cela m'est égal de ne pas entendre tes pensées." Dit papa, comme s'il ne se concentrait pas vraiment, mais je le vis regarder maman.

Maman se tourna pour le regarder puis rapidement se retourna de l'autre côté. En une seconde je vis qu'elle était choquée, puis méfiante, puis elle était triste. Il y avait tellement de sentiments différents. Je sentis la peau de mon front se plisser parce que j'étais confuse. Est-ce que papa voulait dire autre chose à maman ? Est-ce qu'il mentait en disant ne pas vouloir entendre ses pensées ? Mais mentir était quelque chose de mal, pas vrai ?

Papa ne répondit à aucune de mes questions et mes sourcils s'écrasèrent ensemble encore plus. Le monde devenait de plus en plus confus.

"Hey, Ness, ne fais pas de grimaces, parc'que si le vent change tu ne souriras jamais à nouveau." Me dit Jake. Il souriait, mais je trouvais qu'il semblait un peu confus aussi. Il ne les comprenait pas non plus alors.

Je tendis la main et il se pencha pour que je puisse toucher son visage ; je ne pouvais pas m'approcher à cause de la ceinture. _Comment le vent change ?_ Lui demandai-je. _C'est pas simplement du vent ? Et pourquoi je pourrais plus sourire ? Je serais triste ou je pourrais plus bouger mon visage ?_

Il grimaça pendant que je lui posais mes question et je supposais que soit il ne connaissait pas la réponse soit il regrettait d'avoir dit le truc à propos du vent au départ.

"Heu, et bien, le vent change de direction. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Et ton visage est supposé être bloqué mais pas en vrai."

J'étais encore plus intriguée maintenant.

"C'est une vieille expression." Dit papa. "Les parents disent ça à leurs enfants pour qu'ils soient gentils et arrêtent de faire des grimaces."

Donc c'était un autre mensonge qu'on avait le droit de dire. Il y en avait plein comme ça. Jacob et tante Rosalie en utilisaient beaucoup. Des trucs comme 'Je vais t'étriper' n'étaient pas vraiment bien, mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas vrai donc ça n'avait pas d'importance. Puis il y avait des trucs comme 'il ne s'arrête jamais de pleuvoir ici' ce qui était une sorte spéciale de mensonge qu'on appelait exagération. Des fois, les personnes mentaient pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour elles. Comme quand quelqu'un demande à quelqu'un d'autre 'Comment vas-tu ?' tout le monde répond 'bien'. C'était à peu près toujours un mensonge, ou c'était juste ou je vivais. Et il y avait plein de manières de mentir. On pouvait mentir cachant les choses, ou mentir en faisant en sorte qu'on pense qu'on dit autre chose, même si vous dites réellement quelque chose de vrai. Des fois c'était permis, et des fois ça ne l'était pas. Habituellement on avait le droit si c'était pour blaguer, mais des fois on avait le droit même si on plaisantait pas. Les gens étaient juste vraiment, vraiment bizarres.

La voiture tourna à gauche sur la route de grand père Charlie et j'arrêtais de réfléchir sur les mensonges. Il y avait quelques formes de rennes et Père Noël à l'extérieur des autres maisons. C'était un rappel de Noël encore et mes lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire pendant que papa arrêtait la voiture devant la maison de grand père.

* * *

a bientot pour le chapite 3 !! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh la la ... Vous avez tous les droits de me hair vu la lenteur de ma traduction !!! Ou plutot pour ce chapitre de publication !! Car lui et ses 2 copains qui arriveront juste après, ont été traduits il y a quelque temps !! Je suis sincèrement désolée !! Mais j'ai eu pendant quelques temps d'autres centres d'intérêts ... voila j'en profite pour dire que je suis enceinte de 8 mois !! Et du coup j'ai passé les 6 derniers mois a me reposer et a admirer mon ventre qui s'arrondissait !! Alors j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop !!

Bonne lecture et encore pardon !!

**Et surtout un immense pardon a Megan !!**

* * *

Petit récap: C'est le matin de Noël; Renesmee, Edward, Bella et Jake vont chez Charlie ... (Toujours POV Nessie !!)

* * *

Maman et papa sortirent de la voiture lentement, comme les humains, et maman ouvrit ma porte pour enlever ma ceinture et me sortie pendant que papa prenait un gros cadeau du coffre.

"Maintenant, souviens toi que tu dois prétendre être humaine pendant que nous sommes ici. D'accord ma puce ?" Maman me rappela.

"Tout comme toi " Dit Jake. "Tu as tes lentilles ?"

"Oh oui, j'avais presque oublié." Dit elle.

Jake me prit de ses bras pour qu'elle puisse chercher dans sa poche et sortir la petite boîte blanche de lentilles. Je regardais, fascinée, pendant qu'elle prenait un petit cercle fin de plastique marron et l'appuya sur son œil. Elle avait l'air si marrante avec un œil marron et un orange vif, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette l'autre lentille. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Ah ! Je déteste ces choses." Dit maman, tout en faisant une grimace avec ses lèvres et ses sourcils pendant qu'elle me prenait à nouveaux dans ses bras. "J'ai tellement hâte que mes yeux soient finalement à moitié d'une bonne couleur."

"Tu prévois de laisser Charlie les voir une fois qu'ils seront dorés, alors ?" Demanda Jake.

"Oui," Dit maman immédiatement. "Il peut gérer ça."

"En fait, il s'est déjà posé des questions à ce propos," Dit papa. "Il pensait à tous les traits particuliers que nous partageons et il s'est rendu compte que tu étais la seule qui n'avait pas la même couleur d'yeux. Tu aurais probablement pu lui montrer les rouges."

Avant que maman puisse répondre, grand père Charlie ouvrit la porte. Peut être que papa a fait en sorte que maman n'ait pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle paraissait un peu ennuyée.

"Hey les enfants, Joyeux Noël !" Dit grand père. "Joyeux Noël, Ness-Renesmee," Dit il rapidement en regardant maman.

Je souris, et Jake et papa rigolèrent.

"Elle fait peur ta fille," Dit Jake. "Il y a des fois ou j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'arracher la tête."

"Très drôle, Jacob." Dit maman. On pouvait voir qu'elle était ennuyée parce qu'elle l'appelait Jake d'habitude. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, toute fois. Il n'était jamais inquiet que maman se mette en colère contre lui. Il disait que ca ne durait pas, parce qu'il avait été un vrai imbécile avant mais maman lui a toujours pardonné.

"Joyeux Noël, papa." Dit maman, le serrant d'un bras. Elle arrêta de respirer quand elle fut près. Moi je devais continuer de respirer, parce que je ne suis pas un vrai vampire, mais l'odeur ne m'embêtait pas trop.

"Rentrez, rentrez," Dit grand-père. "Sue est là – elle a cuisiné toute la matinée – avec Seth et Leah bien sur. Sam et Emily sont arrivés il y a une demi-heure, et Embry et Quil devrait être là bientôt."

"Mm," Dit Jake. Quil et Embry devait être en patrouille. Il y avait toujours un groupe de loup qui patrouillait autour de la ville, à la recherche des Volturi, mais grand-père ne savait pas au sujet des Volturi ou de tous les invités, donc nous n'avions pas le droit d'en parler devant lui.

Nous nous sommes tous entassés dans la maison vers le salon. La maison de grand-père était bien plus petite que notre Grosse maison. Maman dit que c'est parce que notre famille a une somme ridicule d'argent, ce qui veut dire beaucoup. Je trouve que c'est bizarre que maman ait vécu ici. Je ne peux l'imaginer vivre autre part qu'avec papa et le reste de la famille, tout comme son ancien nom, Bella Swan, c'est tout simplement faux pour moi.

"Hey les gars !" Dit Seth. Il souriait comme toujours. "Joyeux Noël !"

"Joyeux Noël, Seth, Leah." Dit papa poliment.

Leah le regarda, mais elle pencha juste la tête. Elle n'aime pas les vampires, et je suis à moitié vampire, mais elle m'aimait plus que les autres. Jake dit qu'elle aime les enfants, et qu'elle était un peu comme tante Rosalie, mais je n'ai pas le droit de le leur dire.

Je ne parlai pas parce que je faisais comme si j'étais humaine et à la place je regardais la pièce.

Le salon était encore plus petit que d'habitude parce qu'il y avait un arbre dans le coin, près de la télévision. Un sapin, avec une étoile dorée brillante tout en haut et des lumières scintillantes qui pendaient aux branches. Il y avait de petites décorations de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles ; je pouvais voir une boule jaune, une étoile rouge, une petite chaussette verte et un ange avec des ailes dorées, mais ils n'étaient seulement qu'en haut du sapin, je ne sais pourquoi.

Sous le sapin il y avait beaucoup de fines feuilles vertes – aiguilles – qui étaient tombées. Certaines étaient devenues marron et sèches parce qu'elles étaient là depuis longtemps. Je pense que grand-père Charlie ne nettoyait pas très souvent. Il y avait beaucoup de cadeaux aussi, et papa mit le cadeau de grand-père avec eux. Leah se pencha loin de lui quand il passa devant elle.

Sue entra ensuite, elle portait un grand tablier blanc. "Bonjour, Jacob," Dit elle, puis, comme si elle venait juste de se souvenir, elle dit bonjour à maman, papa et moi. Je pense pas que grand-père s'en soit rendue compte.

Jake s'assit sur le sol pour que maman puisse s'assoir sur le canapé, près de Seth. Leah laissa la chaise donc Sue pu s'y assoir.

"Hey Bella, Alice n'est pas venue depuis des années. Elle aurait du venir aujourd'hui ; la maison est déjà surpeuplée."

"Je t'ai dis qu'Alice et Jasper étaient partis pour un petit moment." Dit Seth.

"Elle n'est pas revenue pour Noël ?" demanda grand-père.

Maman regarda papa. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Alice et Jasper sont partis passer Noël avec … de vieux amis." Dit papa.

"Ah, d'accord. Quand vont-ils rentrer ?"

"Nous ne sommes pas surs," Répondit papa. "Nous n'avons pas eut de nouvelles depuis un moment."

"C'est un peu bizarre, non ?" Demanda grand-père. Les mains de maman me serrèrent un peu.

"Papa ?" Dit elle.

"Ouais, Bella ?"

"Ca fait parti du secret" Dit elle tout tranquillement. Elle semblait triste. Je mis ma main sur sa joue pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

"Merci, chérie," Me murmura-t-elle. Elle regardait papa qui lui caressait gentiment ses cheveux.

Maman et papa étaient très bouleversés à cause du départ de tante Alice et d'oncle Jasper. Je savais qu'ils étaient plus bouleversés qu'ils ne voulaient me le laisser savoir. En fait, tout le monde l'était, et je ne leur disais pas que je savais qu'ils faisaient semblant, parce que ça aurait pu les rendre encore plus bouleversés. Bien sur, papa savait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour ça. C'était comme un secret que nous avions tous les deux ; un autre mensonge qui était mieux que de dire la vérité.

Personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire ensuite, donc c'était une bonne chose que Quil et Embry sonnent à la porte. Enfin, un seul des deux a sonné mais ils étaient tous les deux là.

"J'y vais," Dit Jake, et il sauta sur ses pieds. Il voulait surement leur demander s'ils avaient vu quelque chose durant leur tour.

Nous avons tous attendus pendant moins d'une minute, quand Quil et Embry dirent à Jake qu'ils n'avaient rien vu ni senti, puis ils entrèrent. Tout le monde dit « Joyeux Noël » à nouveau, et Quil demanda à voir mon bracelet. Il dit – tout bas pour que grand-père n'entende pas – qu'il avait du s'occuper des tours de patrouille de Jake très souvent car il avait été occupé à faire mon bracelet. Papa soupira très silencieusement derrière moi, je rigolai.

Les loups étaient très joyeux, sauf Leah. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour aider Sue. Seth dit qu'elle était une terrible cuisinière et elle cria en retour. Tous les loups rirent, et papa sourit. Maman essaya aussi, mais elle était toujours mécontente. Probablement à cause de tante Alice.

Ils commencèrent tous à parler du père de Jake, Billy, et de sa sœur, Rachel, qui avait été imprégnée par un loup appelé Paul. Bien sur, ils ne dirent pas ça. Ils dirent juste qu'ils étaient contents que Rachel et Paul se soient réunis.

Se soient réunis. C'était une phrase bizarre. Je suppose que maman et papa s'étaient réunis à un moment donné, mais je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Ils étaient toujours ensembles, et c'était comme s'ils l'avaient toujours été. Et ce que Paul ressentait pour Rachel semblait différent de ce que Jacob ressentait pour moi, mais je savais qu'il m'avait imprégnée. Il devait y avoir des façons différentes d'imprimer, en concluais-je. Je demanderai à Jake plus tard. Après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait parlé de l'imprégnation. Oncle Emmet avait dit que Jacob m'avait imprégnée et je savais pas ce que ça voulait dire mais je savais que Jake ne me mentirait jamais. Jake m'a dit que ça voulait dire qu'il m'aimait plus que tout ce qu'il aimait dans le monde, même son papa et ses sœurs.

Je levai les yeux vers papa, pour voir ce qu'il pensait de mes pensées. Je pouvais le savoir en regardant dans ses yeux la plupart du temps parce que la plupart du temps il m'écoutait. Il disait que mes pensées étaient les meilleures à écouter. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas entendre celles de maman. Les siennes étaient probablement mieux. Mais pour le moment, papa regardait maman. Il la regardait souvent, mais là il avait l'air plutôt inquiet. Il continuait de regarder grand-père puis maman. Grand-père regardait maman aussi, et il avait l'air un peu inquiet aussi. Peut être plus confus qu'inquiet.

"Bella, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas montrer ton ancienne chambre à Renesmee ?" Demanda papa en souriant.

J'avais déjà vu l'ancienne chambre de maman, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il demandait. C'était un autre mensonge acceptable.

"D'accord" Dit maman. Elle me sourit et mit mes bras autour de son cou pour que ce soit plus facile pour elle de me porter. Jacob regarda papa, qui acquiesça. Il avait du penser à quelque chose. Je me demande ce que c'était mais décidai que ça n'avait peut être pas d'importance. Tout le monde pensait en même temps. Nous sommes montés à l'étage puis entrés dans l'ancienne chambre de maman.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Dit papa quand il ferma la porte.

Maman s'assit sur le lit, avec moi sur ses genoux. J'avais été sur ses genoux toute la journée, mais j'aimais bien et elle aussi. C'était un petit lit pour une adulte. Tous les lits d'adultes que j'avais vu avaient la taille de trois lits comme celui la.

"Oui" Dit maman, mais elle ne regardait pas papa.

Il s'accroupit devant elle. C'était marrant, car il était plus petit qu'elle maintenant, ce qui était très différent de comment ils étaient normalement.

"Bella, tu es toujours une horrible actrice. Au moins pour moi."

Je ris, et maman sourit. C'était ce que je voulais. Papa me sourit aussi.

"Je suis désolée, je pense à Alice. Elle aime tant Noël. Je continue de penser à la façon dont elle aurait décoré la maison, installé un énorme sapin et vu tous ses cadeaux."

Elle mentait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Papa savait qu'elle mentait aussi mais il ne lui dit rien de tout ça.

"Alice est toujours un cauchemar pour les achats. Comme tu as pu le découvrir le jour du diplôme."

Maman sourit encore, et papa lui sourit. Ca ne lui importait pas qu'elle lui mente. Savait-il pourquoi maman lui mentait ?

"Charlie sait que quelque chose ne va pas." Lui dit papa. "En ce moment il essaye de décider si c'est à cause d'Alice qui est loin ou si ce sont les souvenirs du dernier Noël. Il pense que je suis en train de te dire comment on va faire pour que ce Noël soit meilleur. J'ai peur que tu doives prétendre être un peu plus heureuse, mon amour." Dit il tendrement.

"Tu viens juste de dire que j'étais une horrible actrice." Dit maman, mais elle souriait. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire mais c'était un sourire.

"Et tu es toujours la seule personne à me prouver que j'ai tort." Dit papa, heureux car elle souriait. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, par-dessus ma tête. J'attendis qu'ils arrêtent. S'embrasser était vraiment ennuyant, je trouvais.

"D'accord." Dit maman, quand ils s'arrêtèrent, en faisant semblant d'être ennuyée. "J'accepte le challenge. Tu sais, c'est bizarre d'être de retour dans cette chambre avec toi, et avec toi." Dit elle en appuyant sur mon nez avec un doigt. "D'un côté, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé et d'un autre on dirait que c'était dans une vie antérieure."

"Et bien, c'est très différent pour moi," Dit papa."La fenêtre est fermée."

Maman rit et papa et moi nous avons tous les deux souris.

"Que penses-tu de l'ancienne chambre de ta maman alors ?" Me demanda papa.

Je regardai à nouveau. C'était vraiment petit, la couleur des murs était triste et les rideaux qui étaient supposés être blancs étaient jaunes maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de livre sur l'étagère et pas de photos sur le bureau. Mais j'aimai bien le rocking chair. Maman s'était assise une fois avec moi, me berçant d'avant en arrière.

"Mm, j'ai ce rocking chair aussi," Dit papa. "J'avais l'habitude de m'assoir dessus et de regarder ta maman dormir. Je pense qu'on devrait en prendre un pour le cottage."

Je me suis penchée pour mettre ma main sur le cou de maman et lui montrer ma chambre à la maison avec le rocking chair dedans.

"C'est décidé alors. Ca peut être un cadeau de Noël tardif." Me dit maman. Je souris.

Papa nous regarda. "Sam et Emily sont presqu'arrivés." Dit il.

"Nous ferions mieux de descendre et de les accueillir, alors." Dit maman. "Je serais joyeuse maintenant, promis."

La sonnette retentie, et nous descendîmes au rez de chaussée Je n'avais jamais vu Sam et Emily avant. Je savais que Sam était l'Alpha de l'autre meute de loup et qu'Emily allait l'épouser. Ils étaient tous les deux au courant des vampires, donc je n'avais pas à faire vraiment semblant avec eux. Ils connaissaient beaucoup de choses sur moi car Jacob avait parlé à Sam quand ils étaient tous les deux loups. Donc j'étais curieuse quand grand-père a ouvert la porte. Maman, papa et moi étions au pied de l'escalier ; je me suis donc penchée pour voir correctement alors que tout le monde commençait à dire « Joyeux Noël » à nouveaux.

Sam avait l'air gentil. Il souriait malgré qu'il y ait des vampires ici, et il avait la même peau que celle de Jacob et de Seth. C'était très différent que tout le monde à la maison, tout ce marron et rouge. Même la peau de grand-père était plus rose que marron. Mais je ne regardais pas trop Sam.

La moitié d'Emily était jolie et l'autre moitié ne l'était pas. Elle avait trois lignes sur son visage et son cou qui ressemblaient à des cordes qui tiraient son visage dans d'étranges directions. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été blessée, mais qu'elle n'avait plus mal maintenant. Comme oncle Jasper et toutes ses cicatrices. C'était des cicatrices aussi, pensais-je, mais elles étaient rouges plutôt que blanches. Des cicatrices d'humain. Je suivais des yeux les lignes vers son cou et vis qu'elles s'arrêtaient sur sa main. Elle avait du avoir très mal. Comment les avait-elle eut ?

Maman murmura dans mon oreille, "Ne regarde pas comme ça, chérie, c'est malpoli. Elle va bien maintenant, et elle est très gentille."

Je la regardai et acquiesçai. Regarder était malpoli, je m'en souviendrais. Mais Emily me regardait elle. C'était pas juste.

"Joyeux Noël, Sam, Emily," Dit papa. "Vous n'avez jamais vu notre fille. Voici Renesmee."

Je les saluais. Emily me répondit, souriant d'un moitié de sourire. Je décidais que j'aimais bien Emily. Ca lui était égal que je sois à moitié vampire. Je touchai le cou de maman pour lui demander si je pouvais aller avec Emily. Maman aimait me tenir quand il y avait des humains, au cas ou, mais elle allait bien maintenant.

"Veux tu la tenir ?" Demanda maman à Emily, me souriant rapidement. Emily regarda Sam d'abord, elle semblait inquiète.

Papa rit, "C'est bon, elle ne mort pas."

Je savais que je ne devais pas mordre les humains. Je ne mordais même plus Jacob maintenant. Je le faisais souvent quand j'étais plus petite, mais je m'en étais un peu lassée.

"Elle n'est pas venimeuse, non plus." Dit maman, tout bas les loups et les vampires pouvaient entendre, mais pas les humains. "Elle a vraiment l'habitude des humains. Et je promets que je me contrôle. Si ça te met plus à l'aise, je ne respirerai pas quand je serais près d'elle."

Je vis Sam murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Emily, surement ce que maman lui avait dit.

"Okay." Dit Emily. Elle avait une jolie voix aussi. J'aimais vraiment bien Emily.

Je me penchais vers elle, et maman bougea pour me mettre dans ses bras. Elle arrêta de respirer quand elle s'approcha, au cas ou. Maman ressent la soif bien plus facilement que moi, mais nous avons tous été chassé hier, donc elle n'avait pas soif.

Emily était très chaude, comme grand-père Charlie, mais elle n'était pas aussi chaude que Jacob ou Seth et elle n'était pas aussi chaude que moi. Ca ne me dérangeait pas, parce que la plupart des personnes n'était pas aussi chaud que moi. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et tout le monde recommença à parler à nouveau. C'était comme un jour normal à la maison, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'entrainement pour se battre et qu'il y avait un arbre dans la maison et qu'il y avait beaucoup de loups. Je changeais d'avis. Ce n'était pas du tout comme un jour normal à la maison.

* * *

Je comprendrais tout à fait que vous me boudiez mais si vous etes arrivés jusqu'ici, pensez à ma petite review !!


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le chapitre 4 !!  


* * *

"Okay, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux ?" Dit grand-père.

Je souris avec délice. Plus de cadeaux. Peut être que c'était un peu bête d'aimer des choses qu'on me donnait avec un papier brillant et pour une raison précise, mais c'était différent. Spécial.

"Oh, tu aimes les cadeaux, pas vrai ?" Dit Emily. Elle avait dit ça comme si elle essayait de pas rire. J'acquiesçai toute joyeuse.

"Elle a déjà été complètement pourrie gâtée par la famille ce matin," Dit papa. "Tous ses habits sont nouveaux."

Nous étions tous dans le salon. Emily s'assit sur le sol avec moi, près du sapin. Il n'y avait vraiment pas assez de chaises. Grand-père et Sue était sur le canapé, et Sam sur une chaise. Maman et papa sont restés près de la porte, la tête de maman était sur l'épaule de papa. Leah s'installa aussi loin d'eux que possible, Embry et Quil aussi. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à l'odeur des vampires. Seth et Jake s'assirent sur le sol avec Emily et moi.

"Jake, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas le Père Noël ?" Demanda maman.

"Okay," Dit il, et chercha le premier cadeau. "Celui-ci c'est pour Bella," Dit il tout haut, et se pencha en arrière pour le lui donner. Il n'avait pas à se lever pour l'attraper.

"Merci," Dit maman, et regarda le morceau de papier qui l'enveloppait. "Oh, papa, tu n'aurais pas du."

On aurait dit qu'elle avait vexé grand-père. "Tu es ma fille, Bella, bien sur que je vais te donner un cadeau." Dit il.

Maman sourit et enleva le papier, qui était un peu froissé, comme le front de papa, et rouge brillant, avec des images de sapin. Elle fit comme moi, elle enleva le ruban sans déchirer le papier. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux CD. Papa les avait tous les deux dans sa chambre dans la grande maison.

"C'est le nouvel album ?" Demanda maman, en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir.

"Ouais, tu aimes Linkin Park, pas vrai ?" Demanda grand-père.

"Bien sur. Tu te souviens que Phil m'avait prêté l'autre CD quand je suis arrivée ici ? Et Paramore, je pense que j'ai entendu leur single."

Je n'aimais pas Paramore. Leur chansons étaient trop fortes et il y avait trop de batterie. J'espère que papa ne les avait pas mis dans mon lecteur de musique. Je levais la tête vers lui et il cligna de l'œil rapidement. Bien.

"Merci, papa." Dit maman, et elle se pencha par-dessus le canapé pour l'enlacer. Sans respirer. Emily paraissait choquée.

"Ensuite," Dit Jake. "C'est pour Charlie."Il se tourna pour donner à grand-père le cadeau, mais ce n'était pas celui que papa avait mis sous le sapin. Grand-père ouvrit le cadeau ; il n'enleva pas proprement le papier, il le déchira rapidement.

"Super, j'étais à cours d'appâts !" Dit il. "Merci … heu, c'est de la part de qui ?"

"Moi," Dit Sue. Elle sourit légèrement. "Je pense que tu as déchiré l'étiquette."

"Oh," Dit grand-père. "Merci, Sue."

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre. Sue et grand-père étaient vraiment de bons amis. Sue venait toujours avec grand-père nous rendre visite dans la grande maison. Elle était ici des fois quand on venait. Je n'aimais pas Sue autant que grand-père. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les vampires.

"Et maintenant nous en avons un pour … en fait, j'arrive pas lire à ça." Dit Jake. Il leva un cadeau enveloppé dans un papier-tissu bleu avec un ruban rose bouclé enroulé autour. "Une idée, Charlie ?"

"C'est pour Bella et Edward." Dit grand-père.

"De maman, si l'écriture n'est pas lisible." Dit maman en riant. Elle s'arrêta un peu trop vite.

C'était un peu confus, grand-père était le père de maman. Je ne connaissais pas sa maman. Je savais que son nom était Renée, comme le début de mon prénom, et je savais qu'elle vivait dans un endroit appelé Jacksonville ou s'était toujours ensoleillé.

Jake donna le cadeau à maman, qui le donna à papa et dit, "Premier cadeau de la belle famille. A toi l'honneur."

"Tu sais l'écriture de ta mère est pire que la tienne." Dit papa tout bas, en souriant pendant qu'il enlevait le ruban rose. Il plia le papier pelucheux proprement, dedans il y avait une boîte en carton. Il y avait un morceau de papier collé au dessus, et maman se pencha pour le lire.

" 'Tout nouveau couple a besoin d'un grille pain. Voici le votre, bisous maman et Phil.' Très utile." Dit maman à papa.

Seth, Embry, Quil, Jacob et maman ont commencé à rire (elle riait vraiment cette fois). Papa ria légèrement, Emily pouffa et Sue, Leah et Sam sourirent. Grand-père semblait un peu confus. Ce qui fit rire Jake encore plus, et je me mis à pouffer parce qu'il était très drôle quand il riait. Quelques petites gouttes d'eau commençaient à briller de ses yeux, mais il ne pleurait pas, parce qu'il n'était pas triste. C'était marrant ça aussi.

"Bref," Dit Jake, une fois que ses yeux aient cessés de pleurer. Il essuya l'eau d'une main et prit un autre cadeau de l'autre. "Pour Sue de Charlie."

C'était un gros colis, enveloppé du même papier rouge avec les sapins. Jake n'avait même pas à se pencher pour le donner à Sue. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, mais déchira le papier comme grand-père.

"Là c'est utile." Dit elle. "Merci Charlie."

"De rien," Dit grand-père, sa voix était un peu faible. Il était bizarre.

"Qu'est ce que c'est, maman ?" Demanda Seth. Il ne pouvait pas voir parce que Jake était devant.

"Une nouvelle batterie de casseroles," Lui répondit Sue. "On est en sérieux manque depuis que tu as cassé le manche de la dernière poêle."

"Hey, c'était Leah ! Elle me l'a jetée !" Dit Seth.

Leah souleva un sourcil. Je devais apprendre à faire ça.

"Changeons de sujet encore avant de devoir arrêter une autre bagarre de Clearwater, un pour Nessie." Dit Jake. "De la part de ton grand-père."

Je souris gaiement pendant qu'il me le donnait. Ma tête se pencha sur le côté pendant que je le tournais dans mes mains, pour le sentir. C'était doux et souple.

"Veux-tu de l'aide ?" Demanda Emily.

Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi elle demandait ça ? Rapidement, j'enlevai l'adhésif du papier rouge et l'ouvrit. Dedans il y avait un ours en peluche. Il avait la couleur d'un tronc d'arbre, foncé avec un morceau presque blanc sur le ventre. Il avait les pattes presque blanches aussi. C'était bête : les ours marchaient dans la boue avec leurs pattes. Et leurs pattes étaient souvent noires de toute façon. Les yeux du jouet étaient noirs brillants et durs, et il y avait des petites étincelles sur le côté. Il souriait, alors que les ours ne sourient pas.

"Oh, Nessie, c'est pas mignon ?" Demanda Jake.

J'acquiesçai, mais je n'étais pas sûre. C'était un peu étrange, comme s'il faisait semblant d'être un vrai ours, mais ce n'en était pas un. C'était mentir.

"Merci, grand-père," dis-je, en me souvenant ce que maman avait dit ce matin : 'Rien mal à faire des bonnes manières une habitude'.

Emily parut surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que je puisse parler. Ou elle ne savait pas que je parlais comme ça. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'un ou l'autre. C'était comme la première fois ou j'avais vu Carmen et les autres vampires de Denali. Ils étaient surpris quand j'avais si bien parlé.

"De rien, mon cœur," Dit grand-père. "Ta maman a dit que tu n'avais pas encore d'ours en peluche et toutes les petites filles ont besoin de quelque chose de poilu à câliner la nuit, pas vrai ?"

C'était bizarre quand grand-père disait 'ta maman'. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il appelait maman par son prénom, Bella, et je savais qu'elle s'appelait Bella. Maman était un nom spécial, j'étais la seule à l'appeler comme ça parce qu'elle était ma maman.

J'étais si occupée à penser à ça que je me suis presque pas aperçue qu'Embry rigolait derrière sa main.

"Et le dernier cadeau est pour Charlie," Dit Jake. Il l'avait dit rapidement et un peu énervé, et il regardait Embry méchamment. Je comprenais vraiment pas les adultes.

"Merci, Jake," Dit grand-père, en prenant ce que nous avions ramené. "Et merci, Bella, Edward."

"De rien, papa." Dit maman.

Il déchira le papier. C'était dommage. C'était un beau papier doré et argenté. "Un système de sonar Humminbird 931C!" Lit il tout haut, sa voix devint plus aigue à la fin, comme si c'était une question. Mais je savais que c'était parce qu'il était excité. "Avec un GPS ! Wow, les enfants, c'est super !"

"C'est rien." Dit maman.

Grand-père ouvrait déjà la boîte. Il y avait tout un tas de papier tissu et des feuilles de plastique avec des bulles et des formes blanches pour tenir le truc – peu importe ce que c'est. La boîte était plutôt grande, mais le machin, après que grand-père l'ait sorti avec un long moment a essayé de le prendre, était plutôt petit. C'était un peu plus grand qu'un livre normal. Grand-père sorti aussi un livre, mais il n'avait pas de couverture.

"Fiou," Dit il. "C'est un sacré manuel d'instruction." Puis il commença à lire.

"Et … nous l'avons perdu," Dit Jake.

Maman rigola. "C'est tellement bizarre de le voir lire."

"J'ai entendu," marmonna grand-père. "WeatherSense barometric pressure …"

"C'est bon pour toi," Dit Sue. "Tu n'as plus à cuisiner tout le poisson qu'il ramène à la maison dorénavant."

"Ni à le sentir." Répondit-elle.

Sue fronça des sourcils. "En parlant de cuisiner, je vais vérifier le chou rouge," Dit elle.

"Je viens," Dit Leah. Je pense qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux s'éloigner de maman et papa.

Je pris l'ours en peluche de mes genoux pour le regarder encore. Il était plutôt doux et pelucheux. Peut être qu'en fait je l'aimais bien. Après tout, je faisais semblant d'être humaine aujourd'hui donc ce jouet pouvait faire semblant d'être réel. Et il n'était pas en vie alors ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Emily me regardait. "Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait parler aussi bien." Dit elle. "Sa voix est comme celle d'un enfant scolarisé."

Maman s'avança pour lui parler tout bas. Elle resta loin cependant, après avoir rapidement regarder Sam. "Elle a beaucoup de facilité en réalité. Et elle aime lire Tennyson."

La bouche d'Emily tomba. Je ris.

"Tu sais, tu as l'air d'une maman typique qui se vante dans la cour de récré." Dit Quil.

"On peut pas la blâmer," Répondit Jake en caressant une de mes tresses.

Papa sourit. "Comme on ne te reproche pas d'être beaucoup plus efficace à vanter ses vertus à chaque occasion."

"Et on a tous entendu comment tu parles de Claire," Ajouta Embry. Il bougea légèrement quand maman se déplaça, et son nez se fronça. Cette pièce était vraiment trop petite.

Emily les ignorait. "Pourquoi tu ne parles pas plus alors ?" Me demanda-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux vers papa. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je faisais semblant d'être humaine parce que ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas humaine. Il acquiesça.

"Charlie n'en sait pas autant que toi sur son développement. De plus, nous lui demandons de prétendre qu'elle est humaine quand elle vient ici."

"Edward !" S'exclama maman en le regardant.

"Il n'écoute aucun mot de ce qu'on dit, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas." Lui dit papa.

Bien. Grand-père était la seule personne ici qui ne savait pas au sujet des vampires. Je regardais papa et lui demandais dans ma tête si je pouvais parler normalement à Emily, comme je parlais à tout le monde. J'aimais bien Emily.

"Je vais demander." Me dit il en souriant. "Es-tu au courant du … don particulier de Renesmee ?" Demanda-t-il à Emily puis à Sam.

"Oui" Répondit Sam. "Mais bien sur, je ne peux l'expérimenter à travers les penser de Jacob maintenant."

"Je connais la théorie." Dit Emily. "Mais je ne peux pas dire que je comprends vraiment."

"Et bien," Continua papa. Il semblait prudent. "Renesmee se demandait si elle pouvait te le montrer."

Sam fronça les sourcils légèrement. D'habitude son visage restait le même, très calme. Des fois, il souriait mais c'était la première fois qu'il grimaçait aujourd'hui. C'était un bon signe. Seulement un froncement durant tout le long ou je l'avais vu ; il ne devait pas être une personne très triste.

"D'accord." Dit Emily.

"Emily …" Dit Sam, un peu inquiet.

"Sam, ça va. Je veux dire, Edward utilise son don sur nous tout le temps, pas vrai ? Ca ne fait aucun mal. Et penses-tu honnêtement qu'elle essayera de nous blesser, de toute façon ?"

"Donne lui une chance" Dit Jake. "Elle fait ça depuis à peu près deux minutes après sa naissance, et personne n'est devenu fou encore."

"Ca vaut pour moi aussi." Dit Seth.

Sam restait inquiet.

"Aucun don mental n'a jamais affecté les humains différents que … nous." Ajouta papa.

Maman regardait tout très discrètement et ses yeux allaient et venaient entre Sam et Emily et papa et moi. Je lui souris.

"D'accord," Dit Sam.

Je souris, et me penchais vers le visage d'Emily. Comme je l'avais fait pour Carmen, je la laissais venir plus près de moi et en fait je ne la touchais pas, je la laissais me toucher. Une fois fait, je commençais à lui montrer les cadeaux que j'avais eu ce matin. De l'air s'échappa en un souffle au début, parce qu'elle était surprise, mais elle ne recula pas. Je lui montrai ma Bible et mon album photo et ma barrette et mon lecteur de musique en premier, parce qu'elle ne les avait pas vu puis je lui montrai ma robe et mes chaussures et mon gilet avant que je les porte, plié et soigné, et ensuite je lui montrai mon pendentif et mon bracelet.

Quand j'enlevai ma main, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. "Wow," Dit elle, sa voix était plein d'air.

"Ca demande de l'habitude, n'est-ce-pas ?" Dit papa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a montré ?" Demanda maman.

"Ces cadeaux de Noël," Répondit Emily. "Je peux voir ton bracelet ?" Me demanda-t-elle.

Je levais la manche de mon gilet, pour qu'elle puisse le voir, puis je tirai la manche vers le bas. Ca faisait stupide d'avoir une manche plus longue que l'autre.

Emily leva sa main gauche. Sur le doigt qui était près de son petit doigt il y avait une bague comme mon bracelet, en plus petit bien sur. Sa bague n'était pas marron et rouge non plus, elle était bleu et verte. Comme les feuilles et le ciel et l'herbe et la rivière et la mousse.

"Sam me l'a donnée." Dit elle en lui souriant. Il lui sourit à son tour. Ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre tellement, comme maman et papa.

"C'est bon, le repas est près." Dit Sue en rentrant dans la pièce.

Grand-père leva la tête. "Oh, super. Merci, Sue."

"Incroyable comment la simple mention de nourriture peut te faire lever la tête." Dit maman, riant légèrement.

"Ou le son de la voix de maman." Ajouta Seth très doucement pour Jake. Je ne pense pas que maman l'ait entendu.

* * *

Un deuxième chapitre rapidement, avouez que je remonte dans votre estime !!


	5. Chapter 5

Et aussi le chapitre 5 !!  


* * *

"Est-ce que Nessie mange le repas de Noël avec nous ?" Demanda Emily à maman, elle me souriait en même temps, donc je savais qu'elle ne m'ignorait pas. Ca ne m'embêtait pas.

Maman fit une grimace. "Est-ce qu'il y a seulement une autre personne que moi qui utilise son vrai nom ?" Marmona-t-elle. Je souris, tout comme Jake. "Oui, elle est assez agée pour manger avec nous maintenant, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Je ne voulais vraiment, vraiment pas manger la nourriture humaine. C'était horrible and visqueux. Je n'avais pas gouté grand-chose mais le lait de bébé était dégoutant ainsi que la viande froide dont grand-père Carlisle pensait que j'aimerai bien car c'était animal. Je préférais nettement boire du sang, même si c'était le sang amer d'un animal. Mais apparemment maman voulait que j'essaye la nourriture humaine.

La cuisine était très remplie. Il y avait une grosse table, qui était en fait 2 tables collées ensembles, avec un grand tissus blanc dessus. Il y avait plein de couteaux et de fourchettes posés en ligne, pointant le milieu de la table et il y avait pleins casseroles, pots et d'autres choses sur la cuisinière. Sue sortait tout des placards jaunes brillants, des assiettes et des plats pour la nourriture. J'aimais bien les placards. Maman m'avait dit que c'était sa maman qui les avait peints il y a longtemps.

Tout le monde s'assit sur les différentes sortes de chaises qui semblaient venir de maisons différentes. Quelqu'un avait mis une plus grande chaise pour moi et Emily me mis dedans. Elle s'assit à ma gauche, près de Sam, et maman s'assit de l'autre côté, papa s'assit près d'elle.

Maman se pencha vers papa et murmura. "Nous allons devoir manger ça ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Sue n'a pas cuisiné assez pour nous, dieu merci. Quand Emmett viendra te défier de manger de la nourriture humaine, ne le fais pas."

Je mis ma main sur celle de maman pour lui dire que ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'avait pas à manger de la nourriture humaine mais mois si !

"Tu n'as pas à en manger beaucoup," dit maman doucement, elle rigolait un peu. "Essaye juste quelques petites choses, d'accord ? On ne sait jamais, peut être que tu aimeras quelque chose."

Je ne pense pas que ce serait le cas.

Sue et Leah commencèrent à servir les plats, et j'étais contente que la mienne soit plus petite que celle des autres. Quand elles ne donnèrent pas d'assiettes à maman et papa, grand-père Charlie parut confus.

"Vous n'allez rien manger ?"

"Heu, non." Dit maman, puis regarda papa pour qu'il donne une raison. Maman était toujours la pire pour faire semblant d'être humaine. Elle n'était pas très bonne à faire semblant pour quoi que ce soit, en fait.

"Esme prépare un repas de Nöel pour ce soir," dit papa. "Et Bella ne peut seulement manger une nourriture spécifique pour le moment, à cause de sa maladie."

Jake roula des yeux, mais grand-père ne le regardait pas.

"Je pensais que tu allais mieux maintenant ?" Demanda-t-il à maman.

"C'est le cas," Dit-elle. "C'est juste que ce serait mieux si j'évitais certains aliments pour le moment. Pour aider mon système immunitaire." Ajouta-t-elle.

Jake et Seth roulèrent leurs yeux cette fois.

"Et toi, Edward ?"

"Je vais tenir compagnie à Bella," répondit papa gentiment. "J'avais dis à Seth de prévenir Sue qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nous nourrir."

"Oui, j'ai seulement cuisiné pour 9 personnes, avec un tout petit peu plus pour Renesmee," dit Sue, portant un oiseau cuisiné au dessus de la table. Une dinde. Elle était peut etre plus grosse que moi. "Ton four n'aurait pas pu en supporter d'avantage."

"Oh," Dit grand-père. "C'est vrai."

Puis Sue et Leah commencèrent à servir la nourriture. Emily proposa d'aider, mais Sue dit non, parce qu'Emily nourrissait tout le temps les garçons et qu'elle pouvait se reposer de temps en temps, et c'était le moins que pouvait faire Sue pour enlever le poids de ses épaules. Après ça, Sue demanda à Seth d'aider, parce qu'il ne faisait jamais rien à la maison et qu'il devait savoir ce que c'était d'être un mari, elle ne savait pas, et elle montrait de la pitié pour sa pauvre femme des fois. Emby, Quil, Seth et Jake levèrent tous leur assiette. Leah était moins grossière, même si elle était un loup elle aussi. Je savais pas pourquoi. Ils me donnèrent un peu de tout, une petite marre de jus de viande, une petite tranche de dinde, un petit morceau de carotte, une petite branche de brocoli, une petite pile de chou rouge et un petit amas de sauce aux canneberges. Je fis la grimace.

"Essaye juste un peu." Dit papa. "Ca ne te fera pas de mal."

Ca pouvait surement. Ca pouvait faire mal à ma langue parce que ça avait un goût horrible et ma bouche ne serait jamais la même après.

Papa se moqua de moi. C'était pas très gentil.

"Vas-y." Dit Emily en souriant. Oh d'accord, alors. J'aimais bien Emily. Je devais essayer un peu puis je pourrais leur dire que je n'aimais pas et ce serait bon.

J'avais vu Jake manger avec une fourchette, je pris donc la mienne. Elle était différente de celles des autres : plus petite et en plastique, pas en métal brillant. Je me demandais pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais utilisé de fourchette mais ça avait l'air facile, donc j'attrapais un morceau de carotte. Je touchais l'assiette un peu trop fort et frappais un peu bruyamment, je levai les yeux pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué. Mais personne n'avait rien vu. Tout le monde parlait plus fort que le bruit de mon assiette. C'était bien plus bruyant que dans la grande maison, alors qu'il y avait plus de personne à la maison. Surement parce que les humains ne pouvaient pas entendre aussi bien que les autres, alors tout le monde parlait plus fort pour que les autres entendent.

Je mis la carotte dans ma bouche, et l'écrasai avec mes dents. C'était bizarre, de mâcher. Habituellement j'avalai, c'est tout, parce que vous ne pouviez pas mâcher le sang. Mais c'était mouillé aussi, ce qui était bon. C'était comme le sang parce que c'était mouillé. Mais c'était vraiment pas bon. J'avalai rapidement le morceau pour ne plus l'avoir dans ma bouche.

"Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein ?" Demanda Emily.

Je secouai la tête.

"T'es juste une enfant difficile, Nessie." Dit Jake. Il me souriait et me fit un clin d'œil rapide, en se retournant, donc les humains ne l'ont surement pas vu. Je lui souris en retour.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas essayer ensuite ?" Demanda maman. Elle me regardait de très près. Je me souvenais que maman avait l'habitude de manger de la nourriture avant que je naisse. Est-ce que c'était comme ça la quand elle avait essayé le sang pour la première fois ?

Je choisissais d'essayer le jus de la viande, parce si c'était pas bon, j'avais juste à l'avaler. Je mis ma fourchette dans la petite marre, elle en était recouverte et je la léchai. La sauce était bizarre, parce que c'était chaud comme le sang et mouillé comme le sang, mais ça ressemblait à de l'eau et ce n'était pas bon. J'aimais pas ça. J'avalais la sauce rapidement aussi.

"Tu n'aimes pas la sauce ?" Demanda Jake. Il avait l'air un peu choqué, mais je pense qu'il blaguait.

Je secouai la tête encore.

Après ça, j'essayai le chou rouge, parce que c'était rouge, mais c'était dégoutant aussi. Puis le brocoli parce que ça ressemblait à un arbre, mais c'était pire que la carotte. J'ignorai la dinde parce que je n'aimais pas manger les animaux sans sang. Puis j'essayais la sauce aux canneberges. Et souris.

"Tu aimes ?" Dit maman, elle avait l'air vraiment choquée.

J'acquiesçai avec enthousiasme. Je ne savais pas à quoi ça ressemblait, parce que je ne connaissais pas bien les mots. Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire doux, ou piquant, ou acide, ou savoureux, mais peut être que je pourrais demander à Jake ou maman de me le dire. J'aimais bien ça c'est tout. Je prenais une autre bouchée. J'aimais vraiment la sauce aux canneberges.

"Je suppose qu'elle a de bonnes dents." Dit grand-père à papa.

"En effet." Répondit papa. Leah grimaça à l'autre bout de la table et Sam regardait papa d'une façon marrante.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je pensais à comment manger la sauce aux canneberges me rendait moins assoiffée. C'était bizarre. On doit boire pour avoir moins soif. Pareil pour les humains, pensais-je. Mais je mangeais de la sauce aux canneberges, et pourtant j'avais moins soif. Donc je n'avais pas à boire du sang tout le temps. Je pouvais manger à la place. Peut être que ce serait utile un jour.

Emily continua de me donner plus de sauce aux canneberges quand grand-père ne regardait pas. J'aimais vraiment, vraiment bien Emily.

Très vite, tout le monde fini son assiette. Embry fini en premier, même si c'est lui qui en avait eu le plus. Tous les loups finirent très vite, alors que Quil et Embry et Jake en avaient eu d'autre après avoir fini. C'était bête ; ça avait un horrible goût, sauf pour la sauce aux canneberges.

Maman et Emily nettoyaient les assiettes, et Sue préparait le pudding. C'était ennuyeux d'attendre le pudding. Tous les autres parlaient, mais il n'y avait personne à côté de moi pour me parler maintenant donc je ne pouvais parler à personne. C'était surement malpoli de m'en aller cependant et ça aurait été encore plus ennuyeux d'aller dans le salon toute seule. J'aimais bien être avec les gens. J'aimais bien parler aux gens. J'aimais pas faire semblant d'être humaine.

Papa, Jake et Seth parlaient de voitures. Jake aimait beaucoup les voitures ; il en avait construit une tout seul. Et il avait construit deux motos pour lui et maman. Je trouvais que c'était très impressionnant mais tante Rosalie disait que ce n'était pas impressionnant parce que les motos avaient l'air de pouvoir tomber en morceaux à chaque instant, et de toute façon, elle aurait fait un meilleur travail. On aurait dit que Seth n'en savait pas beaucoup sur les voitures ; il disait juste quelques noms de certaines en les mélangeant. Puis Jake et papa commencèrent à parler des moteurs et Seth avait juste l'air perdu. Il se retourna pour parler avec Embry et Quil.

Embry et Quil parlaient d'une poulette de l'école qui n'arrêtait pas de suivre Embry. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des oiseaux à l'école. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que des gens à l'école. Je demanderais à Seth plus tard, parce qu'il allait toujours à l'école.

Sue et grand-père parlaient d'un des cousins de Sue. C'était très ennuyeux.

Maman et Emily parlaient de moi. Emily disait que j'étais incroyablement adorable. Maman demandait si elle voulait une famille elle aussi. Ca serait bien, pensais-je. Je pourrais être amie avec les enfants d'Emily. S'ils aiment les vampires, bien sur.

Enfin, le four fit un bruit très fort, et Sue se leva pour sortir le pudding. Ca ressemblait à une petite colline marron. Maman vint s'assoir rapidement quand Sue prit une bouteille de liquide d'un autre placard jaune, et le versa sur le pudding. Je me demandais pourquoi, puis Sue prit une boîte d'allumettes et mit feu au pudding ! C'était déjà cuit, pourquoi mettre le feu ? Et en plus le feu c'était mal. Les vampires prenaient feu rapidement. Le feu pouvait facilement tuer quelqu'un ! J'attrapais la main de maman.

"C'est bon," elle murmura. "Le feu ne va pas s'étendre. C'est juste pour faire plus joli."

Quand Sue mit le pudding sur la table, le feu le recouvrit comme une robe qui continuait de bouger avec le vent, grand-père frappa des mains puis Embry, Jake et Sam le joignirent.

Je ne comprenais pas les adultes. Surtout les humains.

* * *

Vous m'en voulez toujours ?? Allez un peu de gentillesse !! laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire que je suis pardonnée !! Je vais de ce pas traduire le chapitre 6 ... a bientot !! (plus tot que la dernière fois je pense !! lol)


	6. Chapter 6

hey hey ... ca va plus vite en ce moment !! bonne lecture !!  


* * *

Je n'ai pas mangé de pudding. Ca ressemblait à de la boue, et le feu me faisait peur. Même s'il était parti, je pensais que peut être il pouvait revenir, alors je n'essayais pas. De toute façon, j'avais mangé beaucoup de sauce aux canneberges donc j'avais pas besoin de manger autre chose. Ou boire autre chose. Je restais assise, à regarder tout le monde, comme maman et papa le faisait. Je vis que maman était encore un peu triste, elle regardait les visages de tout le monde tour à tour. Quand elle me regarda et qu'elle vit que je la regardais elle me sourit. J'allais toucher sa main pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais maman était tout le temps triste en ce moment et elle ne me disait jamais pourquoi, je ne lui demandai donc pas.

Après un long moment, tout le monde avait fini de manger. Enfin ! Maman, Emily et Leah commencèrent à faire la vaisselle à nouveau et Emily convainc Sue de s'assoir et de se reposer parce qu'elle avait fait tant de travail aujourd'hui, à nourrir tout le monde si bien et qu'elle méritait de s'assoir. Sue avait l'air heureuse quand Emily avait dit ça et elle et grand-père allèrent dans le salon à nouveau. Embry, Quil et Seth y allèrent aussi, mais papa et Jake eux restèrent, alors je ne voulais pas partir non plus.

Sam alla auprès d'Emily. "Est-ce que ça ira ici toute seule ?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle roula les yeux. Beaucoup de personnes faisaient ça, j'aimais bien. Il faudrait que j'essaye. "Bien sur. Je suis sûre que Jake et Leah me protègeront."

Sam sourit. "Je suis désolée." Dit-il à maman et papa.

"Pas de soucis." Dit maman. "Je me souviens des jours ou Edward avait l'habitude de m'interdire d'aller à La Push pour mon propre bien."

"Pour être juste, tu es quand même revenue avec un poignet cassé une fois." Indiqua papa.

"C'est _elle_ qui _m'a_ frappé." Dit Jake rapidement.

Emily rit, et Sam embrassa sa joue avec les lignes rouges puis sorti.

Je n'avais vu maman attaquer Jacob qu'une fois. Je ne savais pas qu'elle l'avait fait avant. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées avant que je naisse. Je me sentais à l'écart des fois.

"Hey, Bella, tu te souviens du jour ou on a fait la vaisselle ensemble ?" Demanda Jake.

"Comment je pourrais l'oublier ?" Dit maman. "Edward m'a accusé de t'avoir poignardé."

"J'étais très déçu d'entendre la vérité." Papa dit à Jake.

Jake rit, mais Leah posa l'assiette qu'elle nettoyait, s'essuya les mains sur une petite serviette et suivi Sam dans le salon. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aimait l'idée que quelqu'un poignarde Jacob. Moi non plus, mais je savais que maman ne donnerait pas de coup de couteau à Jacob parce qu'elle n'aimerait pas sentir son sang. Je ne savais pas pourquoi papa voulait que maman poignarde Jacob.

"Plus maintenant." Me dit papa."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Jake.

"Renesmee se demande pourquoi je voulais que tu sois blessé." Lui répondit papa.

Jake acquiesça. Emily cligna des yeux très rapidement. "J'ai toujours du mal à me souvenir que tu peux … " Dit elle. Elle ne voulait pas que grand-père l'entende.

"Je m'excuse pour l'intrusion dans ta vie privée." Lui dit papa. Il aimait beaucoup utiliser des longs mots. "J'essaye de ne pas écouter, mais malheureusement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre. Mais ça peut être utile des fois."

_Pourquoi tu voulais que maman poignarde Jake ?_ Demandais-je à papa. Je le pensais très fort pour qu'il soit obligé de répondre.

Il s'approcha et me sorti de la chaise. "Je voulais que quelqu'un le blesse parce que, aussi difficile qu'on puisse le croire aujourd'hui, il fut un temps ou Jacob et moi étions écœurés par l'autre et ou nous nous détestions."

Jake rit. "Qui a dit que tu ne m'écoeurais plus et que je ne te détestais plus ?" Dit-il, en essayant de ressembler à papa.

"Qui a dit que je ne suis pas gentil avec toi juste pour le bien de ma fille ?" Dit papa.

Maman soupira. "Les garçons." Dit-elle en souriant à Emily.

_Pourquoi vous étiez écœurés par l'autre et pourquoi vous vous détestiez ?_

"Parce que Jacob avait l'habitude d'être très immature et agressif." Me dit papa.

"Et ton papa était très arrogant et possessif. Non, attends, il l'est toujours."

"Quelle heure est-il ?" Demanda maman. Elle était lassée que Jake et papa se taquine.

Emily regarda la petite montre en argent qu'elle portait. C'était très joli. "3h10." Dit elle.

Papa nous approcha d'elle. "On peut y aller bientôt, si tu veux. Charlie meurt d'envie de lire le reste du manuel du sonar."

Mama mordit sa lèvre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait se manger soit même. "Est-ce que ça te va, Jake ?"

"Bien sur, bien sur." Dit-il. Il disait ça souvent. "J'ai parlé à tout le monde toute la journée – c'est pas comme si je loupais les ragots."

"Et toi, ma puce ?" Me demanda maman.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue pour lui dire que je voulais bien partir maintenant. J'aimais beaucoup Emily mais j'aimais tout le monde à la maison aussi. Et je voulais montrer à Emmett mon ours en peluche. Emmett aimait beaucoup les ours.

"Nous devons chasser de toute façon." Dit papa tout bas.

"Okay. Laisse moi juste finir ici, et on y va." Dit maman.

"Je vais m'en sortir, Bella." Répondit Emily.

Maman lui sourit, mais c'était un autre de ses sourires tristes. "J'aimerai aider. Je ne sais pas -"

Elle s'arrêta de parler soudainement et secoua légèrement la tête. Je pensais que papa ou Jacob diraient que tout irait bien, parce que c'était évident que maman était inquiète, mais ils ne dirent rien. Je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas mentir. Certains mensonges n'étaient bons à dire. Même s'ils ne savaient pas si c'étaient un mensonge ou pas.

J'étais un peu inquiète parce que maman était inquiète. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait parce que je n'avais pas demandé. C'était un truc d'adultes. Au début j'avais cru que c'était de ma faute, mais maintenant je savais que non, parce tout le monde me l'avait dit. Je ne savais pas à qui c'était la faute ou si quelqu'un était en faute. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il y avait pleins de gens qui étaient venus pour nous protéger. Comme les loups, qui étaient les Protecteurs. Ils allaient nous protéger des Volturi. Je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur les Volturi. Je savais qu'ils vivaient en Italie. L'Italie était un endroit loin, très loin et c'était pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore là. C'étaient des vampires, comme la plupart des gens que je connais.

Eleazar, le mari de Carmen était avec les Volturi avant, mais il était parti avec Carmen. Eleazar avait dit quand je l'avais rencontré que les Volturi voulaient surement que papa et maman se joignent à eux. Je savais que les Volturi ne savaient pas ce que j'étais, donc ils avaient peur de moi, comme la plupart de nos invités avaient eu peur de moi. Je savais qu'il pouvait y avoir un combat, et je savais que personne ne voulait se battre. Je ne voulais pas de bataille. Les loups aimaient se battre, et Emmett aimait se battre, tout comme Garrett, mais ils ne voulaient pas de ce combat. Cette bataille était dangereuse. Trop dangereuse. Ce n'était pas comme de chasser, parce que les Volturi étaient des vampires aussi et ils étaient forts et rapides comme nous, pas comme les cerfs. Et ils avaient des dons, comme papa et maman et Zafrina et Benjamin.

Je n'aimais pas penser à tous les problèmes. Je laissais les adultes penser aux problèmes.

"Tu as raison." Dit papa et il me sourit. Je lui souris aussi, mais j'étais toujours un peu inquiète.

"Allons chercher ton ours dans le salon." Dit-il.

J'acquiesçais, et il me porta jusqu'au salon. Personne ne bougeait beaucoup ici. Grand-père et Sue étaient sur le sofa et Sam était assis sur le fauteuil, comme avant. Leah était adossée contre la porte mais elle s'éloigna quand on arriva. Embry, Seth et Quil étaient assis sur le sol, à regarder la télévision. Embry et Quil froncèrent du nez quand ils sentirent papa, exactement au même temps. C'était marrant. Alors j'arrêtais de m'inquiéter.

"Nous allons y aller dans une minutes. Je suis désolé, Charlie." Dit papa.

Grand-père ne bougea pas. Il lisait le livre qui était dans la boîte avec le cadeau. Le machin de pêche. Sue lui donna un coup de coude et il leva la tête.

"Pardon." Dit-il. "heu, tu as dis quoi ?"

"J'ai dis que Bella, Renesmee, Jacob et moi allions partir dans une minute." Répéta papa.

"Oh," Répondit grand-père. "Mince. Vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps ?"

"Je crains que non," Lui dit papa. C'était bête de dire ça. Il n'avait pas peur. Craindre voulait dire la même chose que avoir peur, pas vrai ? "Esme va nous attendre."

"C'est vrai, d'accord."

Papa alla derrière le canapé vers le sapin, ou j'avais laissé mon ours, parce que comme ça Embry et Quil n'avaient pas à trop le sentir. Il se pencha pour que je puisse attraper l'ours. C'était vraiment doux. Je décidais que j'aimais définitivement l'ours en peluche. Papa mit les CD de maman sur la boîte du grille pain et souleva le tout avec la main qui ne me tenait pas.

Nous retournâmes dans la cuisine pour partir et voir maman. Elle avait presque fini la vaisselle.

"Merci" Dit-elle quand elle vit que papa avait pris ses CD.

"C'est un plaisir." Dit-il et lui embrassa la joue. Maman se détendit un peu. Elle se calmait tout le temps un peu quand papa était là.

Mama posa une assiette. C'était la dernière. "On peut y aller ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sur, bien sur." Dit Jake. Il sauta de la table (je savais pas pourquoi il s'était assis sur la table, les chaises étaient faites pour s'assoir pas les tables.) et alla dans le salon.

"J'espère que je te reverrais, un jour." Dit Emily en souriant.

"Moi aussi." Répondit maman.

Je me penchai et papa me rapprocha pour que je puisse toucher sa joue et lui dire que je l'aimais bien et que je voulais aussi la revoir.

"Il faudra qu'on se fixe une date." Elle sourit. Elle souriait beaucoup.

Ensuite tout le monde alla dans le salon.

"On y va, papa." Dit maman à grand-père.

Sue lui donna un autre coup de coude, parce qu'il lisait toujours. Les humains ne pouvaient pas écouter quand ils lisaient ? Moi je pouvais.

"Pardon, quoi ? Oh, Bella ! Vous partez ?"

Sue rit, et maman sourit. "C'est ce que je viens de dire."

"Oh d'accord." Dit grand-père, il se leva du canapé pour la serrer dans ses bras. "Dis bonjour à Esme et Carlisle pour moi."

"'kay." Répondit maman, elle ne respirait pas. Je devais respirer tout le temps parce que je n'étais pas complètement vampire, mais je ne devenais pas assoiffée comme maman. Et j'avais mangé la sauce aux canneberges.

"A bientôt, Edward." Dit grand-père. Il ne serra pas papa dans ses bras, il lui secoua juste la main. D'habitude, les hommes ne serrent pas les autres hommes dans les bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Les femmes serraient tout le monde dans les bras. Peut être qu'il y avait des règles si vous étiez un homme. J'étais contente d'être une fille.

"Merci de nous avoir invité." Dit papa.

"Et merci pour le repas, Sue." Dit maman. "Même si ma fille est très difficile."

Jake rit. "Et ben, moi j'ai adoré !"

"J'avais vu." Dit Sue. "C'était un plaisir."

"A plus, les gars." Dit Jake à Emby, Quil, Seth, Leah et Sam.

Leah sourit un peu (elle ne souriait jamais. Elle était jolie quand elle souriait. Elle devrait sourire plus.) Embry et Quil secouèrent la tête. Seth sourit aussi. Je pense qu'il était de patrouille ce soir.

"On se voit bientôt." Dit Sam.

"Okay, okay."

"Peut être qu'on pourrait se refaire ça pour la nouvelle année." Dit grand-père. "On sait jamais, peut être qu'on aura de la neige pour le réveillon. C'est dommage de ne pas avoir eu un Noël blanc, hein ?"

"Oui," Dit papa.

Maman semblait gelée. Comme un flocon de neige. La neige c'était de l'eau gelée, pas vrai ? Et la neige était blanche, comme maman. Elle arrêta de ressembler à un flocon de neige rapidement. Les flocons de neige fondaient rapidement.

"On verra comment ça tourne." Elle sourit à grand-père. C'était un autre faux sourire, mais je ne pense pas que grand-père le remarqua. Grand-père ne remarquait pas grand-chose. "Joyeux Noël tout le monde." Dit-elle.

Presque tout le monde répondit "Joyeux Noël". Mais pas Leah. Elle ne souriait plus maintenant. C'était triste. Nous sortîmes ensuite. Je saluais tout le monde. Seth, Emily et grand-père me saluèrent aussi. Sam sourit. Embry et Quil regardaient toujours la télévision. On se rapprocha de la voiture. Il ne neigeait pas pour le moment, il pleuvait, mais la pluie était tellement, tellement fine que c'était comme si l'eau volait au lieu de tomber. J'aimerai pouvoir voler, comme les oiseaux que grand-mère Esme aimait. Maman me prit des bras de papa pour qu'il puisse conduire. Elle allait me poser sur le siège arrière mais je mis ma mains sur sa joue et lui dis que je voulais rester avec elle. Je trouvais qu'elle avait l'air triste, donc elle ne serait pas seule. Elle sourit (convenablement) et je m'assis sur ses genoux. Papa et Jake entrèrent dans la voiture puis papa tourna la clé et nous conduisit vers la maison.

Personne ne dit rien sur le chemin du retour. C'était comme si tout le monde était fatigué. Je pris mon pendentif de dessous mon gilet et commençais à l'ouvrir et à le refermer, pour m'entrainer parce que c'était petit. Peut être que mes doigts grandiraient, je ne pourrais plus l'ouvrir comme il faut. Mais maman avait mis une photo avant de me l'offrir, pas vrai. ? Et ses doigts étaient plus grands que les miens. Si je m'entrainais, je pourrais surement continuer à l'ouvrir en grandissant.

* * *

Vous aurez le chapitre 7 demain ou samedi ... Et vu que je suis seule samedi (mon mari me laisse tomber pour aller skier !!) j'essayerai de finir l'histoire ... croisez les doigts pour dimanche !!


	7. Chapter 7

Une fois à la maison, Jake et maman et papa avaient tous l'air inquiet. Au début, je savais pas pourquoi, mais après j'ai entendu quelques personnes parler à l'intérieur de la maison et ils avaient l'air en colère. Grand-père Carlisle parlait aussi, mais il n'était jamais en colère. Papa n'emmena pas la voiture dans le garage, il s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée. Maman me porta et je remis mon pendentif, puis nous sommes rentrés très rapidement, sans même prendre les cadeaux de noël.

"Alistair est parti." Dit papa avant d'arriver à la porte.

Je ne connaissais pas Alistair très bien. Il n'aimait pas les gens, ni les vampires ou les loups ou les humains, alors il restait à l'étage le plus souvent. Je lui avais seulement parlé une fois, quand il était arrivé. Il a eu très peur quand il m'a vu ; il avait sursauté et essayé de s'enfuir, mais tout le monde lui avait couru après pour lui expliquer et papa était plus rapide que lui donc il avait pu lui parlé, alors il était revenu. Ensuite je lui avais tout montré à propos de ma famille et des loups, mais il n'aimait pas que les gens le touchent alors j'avais du le faire vite. Après ça, grand-père Carlisle lui avait parlé pendant un moment puis je ne l'avais pas vraiment revu.

Je pensais que c'était pas grave si je ne revoyais pas Alistair parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment mon ami, mais j'étais triste qu'il n'ait pas dit au revoir. Je n'aimais pas quand les personnes ne disaient pas au revoir. Je me demandais pourquoi papa était inquiet.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde était dans le salon. Heureusement que notre salon était grand, pas comme celui de grand-père Charlie, parce que tout le monde ne tiendrait pas dedans. Ils se tenaient dans un grand rond tout autour de la pièce donc tout le monde pouvait voir tout le monde et ils avaient tous l'air triste ou inquiet ou apeuré ou en colère. Oncle Jasper n'aimerait pas être là.

Au centre du cercle, grand-père Carlisle et Amun parlaient. Ou grand-père parlai et Amun criait. Amun n'était pas très gentil avec moi. Il ne m'avait pas touché et il n'avait pas laissé sa compagne me toucher non plus, et je trouvais que c'était méchant. Et si Kebi voulait bien me parler ? J'aimais bien Benjamin et Tia par contre. Tia était très discrète et gentille et Benjamin était très joyeux et drôle. Il n'avait pas l'air joyeux en ce moment cependant. Il était à côté de grand-père et regardait Amun furieusement. Tia était juste derrière lui, avec sa main sur le coude de Benjamin. Kebi était derrière Amun et grand-mère Esme était derrière grand-père Carlisle. Papa attrapa la main de maman et l'amena à côté de grand-mère Esme ; et parce que maman me portait, je vins aussi. Zafrina et Senna s'écartèrent pour qu'on puisse passer entre elles, mais elles ne nous regardèrent pas. Elles regardaient Amun. Jacob resta en retrait, près de Senna, parce qu'Amun n'aimait pas trop les loups non plus.

"Tu voles la moitié de mon clan, Carlisle !" Cria Amun et sa voix était très forte et haut perchée. Je rapprochais mes sourcils l'un de l'autre parce que ça sonnait pas gentil. "C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici ? Pour me voler ?"

Voler était mal, je savais ça, mais grand-père Carlisle ne faisait pas de mauvaises choses. Amun devait avoir tort.

"Oui, Carlisle a amorcé un combat contre les Volturi, mis en danger toute sa famille juste pour m'attirer ici, jusqu'à ma mort." Dit Benjamin. Il mentait et tout le monde savait qu'il mentait. Alors je pense que c'était pas grave.

Je voulais demander à maman ou papa de quoi ils parlaient, mais ça les aurait distrait, alors je décidais de ne pas le faire. Je croyais savoir ce qui se passait mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Alistair était parti donc Amun était contrarié. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Maintenant Amun croyais que Benjamin allait mourir et il était en colère et contrarié à cause de ça. Mais Benjamin n'avait pas l'air de penser qu'il allait mourir.

Je ne comprenais pas bien. Les vampires ne mouraient pas. Les animaux mouraient et les humains mouraient, soit quand ils devenaient trop vieux soit quand ils étaient tués, mais les vampires et les loups ne devenaient pas vieux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient être tués ? Mais personnes ne mangeait les vampires ou les loups et c'est pour ça que les animaux et les humains se faisaient tués. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un tuerait un vampire ou un loup ? Ou moi ?

Je comprenais mieux ensuite. Beaucoup de gens avait peur de moi. Si j'étais tuée, ils n'auraient plus à avoir peur. Donc les vampires et les loups pouvaient être tués quand les gens avaient peur d'eux. Je me serrais plus fort à maman. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un aurait peur de Benjamin ? Il était si gentil et amical. Personne ne devrait avoir peur de Benjamin. Sauf les humains bien sur. J'aurai aimé que Benjamin ne se nourrisse pas d'humains. J'aimerai qu'aucun d'eux ne le fasse.

"Ca ne va pas se transformer en bataille." Disait grand-père.

"Que tu dis !" Répondit Amun. C'était bête de dire ça.

"Si c'est le cas, tu peux toujours changer de côté, Amun. Je suis sûr que les Volturi apprécieraient ton aide."

"Peut être que _c'est_ la solution." Dit Amun en grimaçant, ça le rendait méchant. J'avais un peu peur maintenant.

"Je ne t'en voudrais pas, Amun. Nous avons été amis pendant longtemps, mais je ne te demanderais jamais de mourir pour moi." Dit grand-père. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'on allait mourir aussi ? J'avais vraiment très peur en ce moment. Grand-père était très intelligent, il savait beaucoup de choses, alors peut être qu'on allait mourir.

Mais je savais déjà ça, je me souvenais alors. Je le savais, vraiment. C'est juste que je n'aimais pas y penser, parce que ça me faisait peur et ça me rendait triste. J'essayais de ne pas y penser, mais mes yeux étaient un peu plus mouillés que d'habitude.

Je regardais Amun juste quand il me regarda. J'espère qu'il ne voyait pas que j'allais pleurer.

"Je témoignerai avoir vu l'enfant grandir." Dit-il. "Ce n'est rien d'autre que la vérité. Tout le monde peut le voir." Il était plus calme maintenant. J'essayais de lui sourire mais il ne me regardait plus.

"C'est tout ce que nous demandons." Dit grand-père.

Amun avait encore l'air en colère. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas la faute de grand-père. A cause de qui il était en colère ? Pourquoi il était en colère d'ailleurs ? Ca n'aidait pas du tout, c'est ce que grand-père disait. Les adultes pouvaient être si bêtes des fois.

Amun regarda furieusement Benjamin ensuite, alors qu'ils étaient du même clan. "Je t'ai donné la vie." Dit-il. Je suppose que ça voulait dire qu'Amun avait transformé Benjamin en vampire. "Tu es en train de tout gâcher."

Benjamin n'avait pas l'air très heureux ou gentil là, mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère non plus. Il était plus déçu ou triste ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne savais pas trop comment le décrire. " C'est dommage que tu ne puisses remplacer mes désirs par les tiens en ce moment ; peut être que tu pourrais être fier de moi."

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Amun était encore plus en colère qu'avant. Il jeta ses bras sur les côtés très vite puis il sorti par la porte, tenant sa tête très droite. Senna et Zafrina s'écartèrent encore et Kebi le suivi, copiant la manière ou sa tête était haute. Ou allaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'Amun allait partir comme Alistair ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que d'autres allaient s'en aller aussi ? Il n'allait pas dire au revoir ?

"Il ne partira pas." Dit papa.

Bien, pensais-je.

"Mais il va garder ses distances d'avantage à partir de maintenant. Il ne bluffait pas quand il disait vouloir rejoindre les Volturi." Ajouta papa.

"Pourquoi Alistair est parti ?" Murmura maman.

Je me demandais pourquoi elle murmurait. Tout le monde pouvait l'entendre de toute façon. Peut être qu'elle avait peur, comme moi. Je regardai son visage et elle avait l'air effrayée. Papa lui tenait toujours la main, pourtant, ce qui devait la faire se sentir mieux. Papa et maman se sentaient toujours mieux quand ils étaient ensembles. D'ailleurs ils étaient toujours ensembles.

"Je suppose qu'il a trouvé que le danger était trop grand." Dit papa.

Soudain, Eleazar commença à parler. Il se tenait très près de Carmen. "D'après le son de ses marmonnements, il y avait un peu plus. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé des volontés des Volturi mais Alistair était inquiet. Il pensait que peu importe à quel point on peut prouver votre innocence, les Volturi n'écouteront pas. Qu'ils trouveront une excuse pour atteindre leurs buts."

Quels buts ? Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Je regardais maman, mais elle regardait Stefan et Vladimir, alors je regardai papa mais il regardait tout le monde. Je suppose qu'il écoutait leurs pensées. Grand-mère Esme et grand-père Carlisle se parlaient tout bas, alors je cherchais tante Rosalie et oncle Emmett. Ils étaient près de la fenêtre et tante Rosalie avait sa main sur le bras d'oncle Emmett, comme quand elle essayait de l'empêcher de se battre avec oncle Jasper. Il avait l'air un peu en colère.

"Imbécile d'Egyptien idiot." Il râla.

Tante Rosalie était furieuse aussi. "Il était volontaire pour ça. S'il ne veut pas se battre, pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester de côté ?"

"Idiot." Répéta oncle Emmett. Il était marrant.

Je vis Carmen bougea vers eux, Eleazar resta près d'elle. "Il a peur." Dit elle.

"Comme tout le monde, pas vrai ?" Répondit tante Rosalie.

J'étais surprise. Ca voulait dire qu'elle avait peur ? Tante Rosalie n'avait jamais peur. Elle était toujours très courageuse et très forte. Oncle Emmett n'avait jamais peur lui non plus parce qu'il n'y avait que maman qui était plus fort que lui et c'était juste parce qu'elle était jeune vampire. Il disait que maman était plus jeune que moi, ce qui était marrant, puis tante Rosalie lui avait dit de se taire parce qu'il m'embrouillait.

"Non." Dit Eleazar. "Ecoute les Roumains."

Je ne savais pas qui étaient les Roumains avant de voir vers ou ils regardaient : Stefan et Vladimir. Je trouvais que Vladimir était un nom marrant. Le son 'vl' était marrant quand on le disait. Stefan et Vladimir étaient un peu bizarres. Eleazar avait raison, ils n'étaient pas effrayés. Ils étaient contents car il y allait avoir un combat. Peut être qu'ils avaient déjà participés à des batailles avant et qu'il savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir. Peut être qu'ils ne savaient pas que c'était un vrai combat cette fois ci, pas comme quand oncle Emmett et oncle Jasper se battent, parce que c'était juste pour s'amuser. Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient bizarres tout de même.

A ce moment, ils parlaient calmement comme tous les autres, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air effrayés ou en colère ou contrariés comme les autres.

"Si on pouvait juste les entraver, ne serait-ce que les exposer …" Dit Stefan. De qui parlaient-ils ?

"Alors, un jour, les autres finiraient le travail." Dit Vladimir. Ils devaient se connaitre vraiment très bien, parce qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils savaient ce que l'autre pensait, mais ils n'avaient pas de dons comme papa.

"Et notre longue vendetta sera réparée. Enfin."

Je ne savais pas ce que vendetta signifiait. C'était un mot joli cependant. Ca ressemblait à un papillon, comme un battement. Je demanderai à maman ou papa plus tard.

"Ca parait le seul moyen." Dirent-ils exactement au même moment. Je souris un peu car c'était drôle.

"Alors nous nous battrons." Dit Stefan, puis ils sourirent tous les deux aussi. Etaient-ils vraiment heureux parce qu'ils allaient se battre ? C'était stupide d'être heureux pour ça, même si vous étiez vraiment bon en combat. Ils ne devaient pas savoir ce qu'était un vrai combat.

"Nous nous battrons." Répéta Vladimir. C'était stupide aussi. Stefan l'avait déjà dit.

Maman trembla et je le remarquai parce que comme elle me tenait je tremblais aussi. J'espérais que maman n'avait pas trop peur. Elle savait que c'était un vrai combat.

"Nous nous battrons aussi." Dit Tia. Pourquoi _ils_ voulaient se battre ? "Nous croyons que les Volturi outrepasseront leurs droits. Nous ne voulons absolument pas dépendre d'eux."

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne raison. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment étaient les Volturi. Je ne crois pas que je voulais savoir. Soudain j'avais peur aussi. Et tout le monde disait qu'ils allaient se battre. Benjamin et Garrett et Tanya et parce que Tanya l'avait dit, ça voulait dire Kate, Carmen et Eleazar se battraient aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se battent. Mais Peter (et Charlotte) et Mary et Randall ne savaient pas. Je me demandais s'ils diraient oui ou non quand ils décideront.

Soudain Jake dit "La meute se bâtera avec les Cullens. On a pas peur des vampires."

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que toute ma famille allait se battre ? Même maman et papa ? Je savais que maman s'était entrainé, mais je pensais que c'était juste au cas où. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait décidé de se battre. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait _choisi_ de se battre.

Puis Maggie s'écarta de Siobhan et dit qu'elle allait se battre aussi. Est-ce que tout le monde voulait vraiment ce combat ? J'avais vraiment très peur là. Je ne voulais pas me battre, jamais. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais vraiment différente de tout le monde ?

"Carlisle." Dit Siobhan. Elle était vraiment inquiète. "Je ne veut pas que ça tourne au combat."

Je soufflais beaucoup d'air rapidement. Bien. Peut être que d'autres ne voulaient pas de combat non plus.

"Moi non plus, Siobhan." Dit grand-père Carlisle. Je me sentais bien mieux. Grand-père Carlisle ne voulait pas se battre, mais Jake avait dit que les loups se battraient avec les Cullens, ça voulait dire que grand-père Carlisle ne voulait pas se battre mais qu'il allait le faire quand même, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait le faire, donc peut être que c'était pareil pour maman. Elle ne _voulait_ pas se battre.

Mais ça voulait dire qu'elle devait se battre ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que tout le monde devait se battre ? Et s'ils se battaient qu'arriverait-il si Mary et Randall et Peter et Charlotte ne se battaient pas ? Et pour Amun et Kebi. Est-ce que ça rendait les choses plus dangereuses pour tout le monde, pour maman et papa et Jake et tous les autres ?

J'étais effrayée encore. Vraiment, vraiment effrayée. Mais Jake me vit et me sourit, alors je lui souris aussi parce que Jake me faisait toujours sourire. Et grand-père Carlisle souriait aussi maintenant alors peut être que ce n'était pas aussi effrayant. Après tout, j'étais petite. Ils en savaient tous plus que moi. Peut être qu'ils savaient que tout irait bien. Tante Alice l'aurait su. J'aurai aimé qu'elle revienne et nous dise. Si tante Alice était là, je ne pense pas que j'aurai aussi peur.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voila le chapitre 8 et pour cause j'ai fini l'histoire !! J'ai bien travaillé !!

Vous verrez un petit astérisque au milieu de ce chapitre ... je m'explique à la fin de la traduction et d'ailleurs je vous demande votre aide alors surtout n'hésitez pas à m'aider !!

* * *

Papa se pencha vers maman et dit, "Peut on aller chasser maintenant ?"

Maman avait l'air plus heureuse. Je pense qu'elle voulait aller autre part, là ou il n'y avait personne. "Ouais, ce serait génial."

"Hey, je viens aussi." Dit Jake en s'approchant vers nous. "Pour m'éloigner de la puanteur." Marmonna-t-il.

Je trouvais que c'était marrant comment les loups pensaient que les vampires sentaient mauvais et les vampires pensaient que les loups sentaient mauvais aussi. Je trouvais qu'ils sentaient tous bon, même si c'était très différent. Les vampires sentaient la douceur, comme quand grand-père Charlie avait dit que la sauce aux canneberges était douce, et les loups sentaient plus comme la chaleur. Ils sentaient un peu le sang mais ils ne me donnaient pas soif du tout. C'était juste une odeur douce et chaude de sang, pas une odeur de sang de nourriture.

Nous étions sortis et il neigeait maintenant, mais c'était pas comme dans les livres ou le sol était tout couvert de neige et que vous pouviez voir les empreintes de pas et faire des boules de neige et des bonhomme de neige, parce qu'elle disparaissait avant de toucher le sol. Il faisait un peu froid, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas du froid parce que j'avais toujours chaud, comme Jacob et les autres loups. En plus, les vampires étaient toujours froids et j'étais avec les vampires tout le temps donc j'étais habituée au froid.

"Stupides sangsues." Se plaignit Jake. "Ils pensent qu'ils sont supérieurs."

Maman m'avait dit ce qu'étaient vraiment les sangsues. C'était un petit animal qui buvait du sang comme les vampires mais c'était noir et gluant, pas comme les vampires. C'était un truc de loups, elle avait dit. Ils aimaient appeler les vampires des sangsues et des suceurs de sang, tout comme les vampires, comme quand tante Rosalie disait que les loups étaient des chiens et des cabots et des clébards. Comme un surnom, mais un surnom marrant, pas comme Nessie ou Rose ou Em.

Papa sourit. "Ils seront choqués quand les gamins sauveront leur vies supérieures, pas vrai ?" Demanda-t-il.

Jake sourit aussi. "Oh oui, choqués !" Dit-il puis il tapa l'épaule de papa. Il ne le tapa pas pour le blesser, c'était simplement amical. Les garçons étaient bêtes comme ça, c'est ce que disait tante Rosalie.

Maman sourit aussi et je souriais aussi parce que Jake était drôle. On était à la rivière maintenant, donc maman et papa et moi devions sauter par-dessus mais nous continuâmes plus doucement le temps que Jake nous rattrape. Il était en loup maintenant. J'aimais bien quand Jacob était un loup parce qu'il avait une grosse fourrure et qu'il était doux et puis il pouvait courir aussi vite qu'un vampire (pas autant que papa) donc il n'était pas laissé en arrière. Et puis c'était drôle car il ne pouvait pas parler quand il était un loup, donc il s'énervait un peu des fois et ça me faisait rire.

Je me retournais pour mettre ma main sur le cou de maman, je pouvais lui dire que je voulais être sur le dos de Jacob. Je cherchais avec mon autre main pour lui dire à lui aussi. Papa savait de toute façon, parce que papa savait toujours tout.

"Jake ?" Demanda maman et Jake bougea avec sa grosse tête pleine de fourrure de haut en bas. Il se pencha légèrement pour que maman puisse l'atteindre car il faisait presque 2 fois sa taille puis elle m'installa sur son dos. J'attrapais un peu de ses poils pour ne pas tomber et Jake commença à courir.

Courir avec Jake était toujours excitant. Je pouvais aller très vite entre les arbres sans m'inquiéter d'où j'allais, donc je pouvais regarder tout autour, comme quand maman ou papa me portaient et j'aimais aller vite mais c'était comme toujours. Courir avec Jake était différent parce qu'il ne courait pas à plat, il rebondissait à travers la forêt en de grands et longs sauts. Et Jake avait l'air d'appartenir à la forêt, des fois, parce qu'il était tout rouge et marron, comme les troncs d'arbres. Maman et papa n'était pas comme ça. Ils étaient toujours pareil, mais Jake devenait une partie des bois. C'était excitant.

Jake et moi chassions en général près d'où maman et papa chassait, mais pas trop près. Ca m'était égal, c'était agréable d'être seule avec Jake. J'adorais être dans la forêt. C'était si différent que d'être à l'intérieur de la grande maison ou du petit cottage, ou à l'intérieur de quoi que ce soit. C'était comme un monde différent. Mais quand maman et papa était là, c'était plus facile de me souvenir de l'autre monde, le monde avec tous les gens, donc j'aimais vraiment être seulement avec Jake, parce que Jake était des 2 mondes.

Je n'aimais pas trop chasser, parce que j'aimais pas trop le sang animal mais là ça allait. Courir et attraper les animaux c'était marrant et si j'y pensais pas complètement, ça n'était pas si mauvais. En plus, Jake et moi étions toujours en compétition pour savoir qui aurait le plus gros animal. Je gagnais très souvent, ce qui était bizarre parce qu'il était plus vieux que moi et plus gros que moi donc il devait être meilleur à la chasse. J'aimais bien gagner.

Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas allés très loin. Je savais qu'ils voulaient tous rester près de la maison, juste au cas où. *

Très vite, je sentis quelque chose rempli de sang et je tapotais l'épaule de Jake pour le lui dire. Il l'avait probablement senti aussi. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne sentait pas le sang comme les vampires mais qu'il sentait les différents animaux. Les loups mangeaient tous l'animal, ils ne se contentaient pas de boire le sang. Je trouvais que c'était dégoutant. Je n'aimais pas la viande. Mais les loups mangeaient habituellement de la nourriture humaine. Jake venait chasser juste parce qu'il aimait chasser avec moi.

Je sautais du dos de Jake et commençais à courir. Courir était amusant, mais pas autant que de courir avec quelqu'un. Je pouvais sentir le sang quelque par dans cette direction, donc je suivais l'odeur. C'était une biche ou un élan ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était bien car maman n'aimait pas que j'essaye d'attraper un lion ou un ours ou quelque chose qui mangeait d'autres animaux. Elle était vraiment bête.

Je pouvais entendre Jake derrière moi, mais je ne l'écoutais plus dorénavant. J'écoutais les biches. Ils étaient près maintenant. J'étais très silencieuse donc je ne leur ferai pas peur et j'arrivai très vite donc ils ne fuiraient pas. Le sang sentait mauvais, parce que c'était du sang animal pas du sang humain, mais c'était toujours du sang donc j'en voulais. Je courais vraiment vraiment très vite maintenant et j'y étais presque. Soudain, je pouvais les voir ! Il y avait beaucoup de biche, mais je ne voulais pas les compter, parce que chassais à ce moment, donc je n'avais pas le temps. Elles réalisèrent que j'arrivais très vite, et elles commencèrent à courir, mais elles étaient très lentes. Je trouvais la plus grande et sautais dessus. C'était un cerf en fait et je le savais parce qu'il avait de grands bois sur sa tête. Je rigolais parce qu'il essayait de me secouer. Etre assise sur le dos du cerf, était un peu comme de courir avec Jacob mais je ne voulais pas aller nulle part donc je mordis son cou pour le tuer pour qu'il s'arrête. Il ralentit, puis tomba parce que je buvais son sang.

Jake était là maintenant. Il avait attrapé une biche, une sans les bois et il la mangeait. Je ne le regardais pas en réalité, parce quand je buvais, je ne pensais pas à autre chose.

Je ne le bu pas tout entier. D'habitude je buvais tout le sang du cerf ou de la biche mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas très faim ou soif parce que j'avais mangé beaucoup de la sauce de canneberges quand on était dans la maison de grand-père Charlie. Jake ne mangea pas toute sa biche non plus, parce qu'il avait aussi mangé et mangé beaucoup au repas. J'arrivais à côté de lui quand il laissa tomber le corps par terre et mis ma main sur sa jambe pour lui dire que j'avais encore gagné. Il secoua sa tête avec de gros mouvements mais j'acquiesçai et l'emmenai vers mon cerf pour lui montrer à quel point il était plus gros. Quand il le vit, il se laissa tomber au sol et mit sa tête sur ses pattes pour montrer qu'il était triste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste alors je regrimpais sur son dos et commençais à caresser sa longue fourrure rouge marron au niveau de son cou.

Très vite, il dressa sa tête et se leva. Je savais qu'il n'était plus triste maintenant parce qu'il ne bougeait pas lentement, comme quand il était fatigué. Il commença à marcher, par le chemin que nous avions pris, en suivant notre odeur. Je lui montrais une image de la grande maison pour lui demander si nous rentions maintenant. Il acquiesça. Je pense qu'il voulait dire autre chose mais il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il était en loup, alors je rigolai. Soudain, il s'arrêta de bouger et tomba sur le sol, il s'était encore allongé. Je descendais en sautant de son dos et il se roula sur le sol alors son ventre était vers le ciel. Je sautais sur lui encore en riant et lui aussi il riait. Les rires des loups étaient tellement plus amusant que ceux des vampires ou des humains donc ça me faisais rire encore plus et alors il riait plus. C'était si marrant d'être auprès de Jake.

Je le tapotai et lui dis que je voulais faire la course avant de rentrer mais je courus avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever. Je savais qu'il pouvait me sentir et qu'il pouvait m'entendre mais je continuais de courir entre les arbres et il me suivait de très près. Je savais qu'il allait bientôt m'attraper alors je sautai sur un arbre et commençai à grimper. Les loups ne pouvaient pas grimper comme moi ! Jake grogna, quelque part beaucoup plus bas que mes pieds et je me mis à sauter d'arbres en arbres. Il me suivait mais il ne pouvait pas m'attraper. Après un moment, ça commençait à devenir ennuyeux donc je suis redescendue et j'ai sauté sur le dos de Jacob. Il sauta parce que je l'avais surpris ce qui me fit rire mais je m'accrochais alors je ne suis pas tombée.

_Ton tour !_ Lui dis-je et je sautais par terre pour qu'il puisse courir. Jake pouvait être très très rapide, mais j'arrivais toujours à le rattraper à la fin. J'adorai jouer avec Jake dans la forêt. Nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter de casser quelque chose quand on était à l'extérieur, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune affaire à casser. Nous n'avions pas à faire semblant d'être des humains. On pouvait s'amuser simplement.

J'ai poursuivis Jake pendant un long moment mais je réussi à le rattraper et nous rentrâmes vite à la maison. Nous arrivâmes en même temps que maman et papa à la rivière, parce qu'ils chassaient depuis plus longtemps que nous mais nous avions passé plus de temps à jouer.

"Vous vous êtes amusés, tous les deux ?" Demanda maman en sautant par-dessus la rivière.

J'acquiesçai et levais mes bras pour qu'elle me prenne du dos de Jake, comme ça il pouvait se transformer dans son autre forme. Il couru derrière un arbre pour se changer et je dis à maman tous nos jeux de chasse et comment j'avais sauté sur Jacob d'un arbre et comment j'avais attrapé un animal plus gros que lui.

"Bien joué." Dit papa en me souriant. "Quelle petite chasseuse."

Je souris d'un sourire immense. J'aimais bien que les gens disent que j'étais douée pour les choses, parce que normalement tout le monde était meilleur que moi. Les vampires étaient plus rapides que moi, les loups étaient meilleurs à manger de la nourriture humaine et tout le monde était plus vieux que moi donc ils étaient meilleurs à lire et écrire et à jouer de la musique et à dessiner et à faire n'importe quoi. Tante Rosalie disait que c'était juste parce que j'étais petite et que je grandirai et que je serais aussi bonne que les autres mais c'était toujours agréable quand les gens me disaient que j'étais bonne alors que j'étais petite.

Jake revint, habillé que de son pantalon parce qu'il ne s'embêtait pas à porter autre chose, puis il sourit à papa.

"Okay, je pense que je devrais rentrer à la maison." Dit Jake.

"Avant que Billy n'oublie qui tu es." Répondit maman. Elle souriait, et je ne pense pas que Billy (qui était le père de Jacob) pouvait oublier qui était Jake.

"Exactement." Dit Jake. "On se voit demain alors, Ness."

"Son nom ne fait que d'être raccourci et raccourci." Dit maman, mais elle me tendit vers Jake pour qu'il puisse me faire un câlin.

"Bye." Dis-je à Jake.

"A plus." Répondit-il en souriant puis il me redonna à maman. Il retourna en courant dans les bois vers sa maison et maman et papa et moi nous sommes rentrés dans notre grande maison.

* * *

* Je n'ai pas réussi à traduire une phrase, il me manquait une expression aussi "amusante" mais je voulais quand même la partager avec vous … si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose qui pourrait convenir, je suis toute ouïe !!

_Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas allés très loin. Je savais qu'ils voulaient tous rester près de la maison, __juste au cas où__._ En anglais ça se dit « juste in case » soit en traduisant mot à mot ça donnerait « juste dans une boîte » du coup pour un enfant (ici Renesmee ^^) ça peut être un peu confus. Ainsi dans l'histoire, Renesmee trouve que cette expression est drôle car elle ne comprend pas comment on peut aller dans une boîte.

Voila, donc si vous trouvez une petite expression qui collerait faites m'en part !! J'aimais vraiment ce petit passage et je suis déçue de ne pas avoir pu le garder !!


	9. Chapter 9

le chapitre 9 ... ta da da !!!  


* * *

J'appuyais ma main sur le cou de maman pour lui demander si on pouvait prendre les cadeaux dans la voiture. Je voulais montrer à oncle Emmett mon ours en peluche.

"Bien sur, ma puce." Répondit maman.

"Je dois déplacer la voiture de toute façon." Dit papa. "Mais il se fait tard, alors au lit dans une heure, d'accord ?"

J'étais pas d'accord. Je voulais jouer avec oncle Emmett et je voulais raconter à grand-mère Esme et tante Rosalie tout ce qui s'était passé chez grand-père Charlie et je voulais que Zafrina me montre d'autres belles images.

"Eh bien, la prochaine fois, pense au temps passé à jouer avec Jake." Dit papa.

Je mis mes sourcils proches l'un de l'autre pour lui montrer que j'étais contrariée.

"Edward." Dit maman. "C'est Noël."

Elle était d'accord avec moi ! J'ignorai papa et regardai maman, en faisant des yeux très grands parce que les gens disaient que j'étais très mignonne quand je faisais ça. Je mis ma main sur sa joue et dis _s'il te plait ?_

"Elle doit prendre un bain aussi, tu sais. Allez, 1 heure ½." Dit elle.

Papa sourit et rit un peu. Oui ! "Qui suis-je pour dire non à mes magnifiques filles ?"

Je souris. Papa disait toujours oui à maman. Peu importe ce que je voulais, si ça ne dérangeait pas maman, je pouvais l'avoir, car papa la laissait me le donner. Nous sommes donc passés autour de la maison sans y rentrer pour aller à la voiture. Papa ouvrit le coffre et pris mon ours, maman ses CD et le grille pain. C'était quoi d'ailleurs un grille pain ? Pourquoi griller du pain ? Est-ce que ça marche avec du feu ?

"C'est pour faire des tartines et non ça ne marche pas avec du feu." Répondit papa.

Maman sourit. "Peut être qu'on pourra essayer pour toi." Me dit-elle. "Des tartines avec beaucoup beaucoup de confiture. C'est comme la sauce de canneberges."

Je voulais bien essayer. Je ne connaissais pas le goût du pain ou si le pain cuit était différent mais s'il y avait plein de sauce aux canneberges dessus ça serait surement bon. Papa sourit et me donna l'ours pour que je le porte. Je le tenais comme maman me tenait, un bras dans son dos et un bras dessous. Puis nous montâmes les marches pour rentrer dans la maison, comme on l'avait fait en revenant de chez grand-père Charlie, mais cette fois ci, il n'y avait personne en train de se disputer. Je me demande ou Amun et Kebi étaient. Peut être qu'ils étaient à chasser quelque part. Je n'aimais pas cette idée. Je trouvais que c'était méchant de chasser des humains le jour de Noël parce que Noël ça devait être heureux et ça célébrait le début de la vie humaine alors ça ne devait pas être la fin. Papa me regarda et acquiesça.

A l'intérieur, presque tout le monde était parti. Je pouvais entendre certains à l'étage mais je ne m'embêtais pas à savoir qui c'était. Dans le salon, il n'y avait que grand-mère Esme, grand-père Carlisle, tante Rosalie, oncle Emmett, Carmen, Eleazar et Tanya. Kate devait être quelque part avec Garrett. Les vampires de Denali était avec notre famille plus que tous les autres parce qu'ils connaissaient notre famille mieux et parce qu'ils chassaient des animaux alors on s'entendait mieux avec eux. C'était toujours bizarre quand les autres vampires parlaient de chasser des humains parce qu'ils trouvaient que c'était amusant et normal, mais pas nous. On pensait que ce n'était pas amusant du tout. On pensait que c'était horrible. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres vampires ne trouvaient pas que c'était horrible. Ils ne comprenaient pas que les humains étaient des personnes aussi ?

"Coucou Renesmee chérie." Dit tante Rosalie. Maman me posa donc je pu courir vers elle et elle m'installa sur le canapé entre elle et oncle Emmett et me fit un câlin. "Oh, t'as vraiment besoin d'un bain. Regardes toi, tu as plein de terre partout, et tu sens vraiment."

Je ricanai et maman rit. Grand-mère Esme sourit. "Tu ne peux pas continuer de dire ça, Rose. Un jour elle pourrait être offensée."

"Et non, parce que c'est vrai. Tu puuues, ma Nessie." Me dit oncle Emmett.

"Emmett !" Dirent papa, grand-mère Esme et tante Rosalie. Grand-père Carlisle secoua la tête mais il souriait. Ca ne me fit que rire d'avantage. C'était bête qu'ils pensent tous que Jake puait. C'est vrai qu'il sentait différemment mais il sentait bon. Il sentait comme la forêt, avec tous les arbres et la terre et l'herbe et les feuilles et le sang. Les vampires sentaient bon aussi, mais ils sentaient plus comme la neige parce que c'était froid et frais et magnifique et ils sentaient comme les fleurs aussi alors qu'il n'y avait pas de fleurs quand il neigeait.

Je me demandais ce que je sentais pour Jake, parce que je savais comment je sentais pour les vampires. Papa m'avait dit une fois et maman aussi et tante Rosalie quand elle m'avait dit pourquoi je devais prendre un bain. Mais je ne savais pas comment je sentais pour les loups. Il faudra que je demande à Jacob demain.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda tante Rosalie en regardant mon ours en peluche.

Je mis mon ours sur mes genoux donc je pu mettre une main sur son bras et une autre sur celui d'oncle Emmett et leur dit comment je l'avais eu de la part de grand-père Charlie, et comment je l'avais déballé soigneusement et comment je n'étais pas sûre de l'aimer au début, mais maintenant je l'aimais bien.

"Génial !" Dit oncle Emmett. "J'en avais un comme ça quand j'étais enfant !"

"Ooh, trop mignon." Dit papa.

"Hey ! Ne sois pas sarcastique avec moi, Eddie !" Répondit oncle Emmett. "J'étais … genrrrrre, tout keus !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage, Emmett ?" Demanda maman.

"Je reste dans le coup." Répondit-il. "Peu importe, j'avais l'habitude de jouer à la chasse avec lui. Je faisais semblant de le chasser – comme un humain, avec un fusil – et je l'attrapais toujours. Il ne gagnait jamais, en quoi ça aurait été amusant ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis devenu un vampire ? Parce que j'avais un ours en peluche."

Je savais qu'Emmett était devenu un vampire parce qu'il avait été attaqué par un ours quand il était humain et tante Rosalie l'avait sauvé et ramené à grand-père Carlisle pour qu'il le transforme parce que tante Rosalie l'aimait, même si elle ne le connaissait pas. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'avoir un ours en peluche l'avait fait devenir un vampire. Je n'allais pas devenir un vampire parce que j'avais un ours en peluche.

"Ce qu'il veut dire, Renesmee, c'est qu'il est devenu trop confient en chassant les ours parce qu'il avait l'habitude de gagner contre un ours en peluche quand il était enfant, donc il n'a pas fait assez attention quand il a été attaqué." Expliqua papa.

Oh, d'accord. Eh ben, c'était bête. Je dis à oncle Emmett qu'il était vraiment stupide parce que tout le monde savait que les ours étaient plus forts que les humains et que les ours en peluche faisaient juste semblant d'être de vrais ours donc que ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

"Hey, je sais !" Dit-il. "Mais -"

"Admets-le, Emmett, ta propre nièce est meilleure que toi." Dit papa.

"Oh, Nessie me bat toujours." Dit oncle Emmett et il ébouriffa mes cheveux. Ca ne marcha pas vraiment parce que j'avais toujours mes tresses.

Je souris et ajoutais le mot 'bat' à ma mémoire. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait utiliser ce mot comme ça. Il n'y avait pas eu de vraie bataille, ça voulait juste dire que j'étais meilleure. J'apprenais tellement tous les jours.

"Okay, peut-on aller au bain, comme ça tu nous raconteras ta journée chez grand-père Charlie." Dit tante Rosalie. C'était marrant comment elle avait dit ça car on aurait dit une question mais sa voix n'avait pas été plus aigue à la fin comme on le fait pour demander quelque chose, donc ce n'était pas une question du tout.

Peu importe, j'acquiesçai et levai mes bras pour qu'elle me porte. Puis je me souvenu que je voulais aussi raconter à grand-mère Esme ma journée.

"Grand-mère Esme, est-ce que tu viens aussi ?" Demandais-je parce qu'elle n'était pas assise à côté de moi donc je ne pouvais pas la toucher.

Elle sourit. "Bien sur, ma puce."

"Il faut que je téléphone à Renée." Dit maman. Renée était mon autre grand-mère, la maman de maman. "A toute à l'heure, chérie."

Je la saluai et tante Rosalie m'emmena à l'étage dans sa salle de bain. En fait, c'était la sienne et celle de oncle Emmett mais tout le monde disait la salle de bain de tante Rosalie. C'était pareil que la chambre de tante Alice. Personne ne disait la chambre d'oncle Jasper. Mais notre petit cottage était toujours appelé le cottage de Bella et d'Edward. J'avais demandé pourquoi une fois, mais grand-mère Esme ne savait pas.

La salle de bain de tante Rosalie était immense et il y avait une immense baignoire dedans. C'était assez grand pour au moins 5 vampires en même temps et c'était très profond, mais il y avait des sièges sur les bords. Les bords étaient bleus très pales et le fond était couvert de pierres bleues pales aussi. C'était comme de regarder le ciel. Je trouvais ça joli. Il y avait 2 placards peints de la même couleur que les bords et dedans il y avait beaucoup de bouteilles de bain moussant et de savon et de trucs comme ça.

"Quel parfum tu veux aujourd'hui ?" Demanda tante Rosalie.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté parce que je réfléchissais et lui dis ensuite que je voulais celui aux fraises. Les fraises étaient un fruit que les humains aimaient manger et maman disait que c'était très doux. J'aimais juste l'odeur moi, mais papa avait dit que lui aussi parce qu'il lui rappelait maman parce qu'elle utilisait un shampooing aux fraises. Donc on sentait toutes les 2 les fraises parce que je choisissais presque toujours les fraises.

Grand-mère Esme tourna les robinets pendant que tante Rosalie mettait du bain moussant dans la baignoire, et l'eau commença à sortir, tellement vite qu'elle était blanche. Il y avait 8 robinets, 2 de chaque côté de la baignoire. 4 étaient pour le froid et 4 pour le chaud. Grand-mère tourna les robinets chauds plus souvent que les froids parce que j'étais plus chaude que les humains donc j'aimais quand l'eau était vraiment chaude et surtout parce que les vampires étaient toujours froids donc c'était différent. Le froid m'était égal parce que je ne prenais pas froid, je restais tout le temps chaude mais j'aimais bien quand j'avais chaud. Quand nous étions au cottage, j'aimais bien m'assoir près du feu avec maman et papa, le feu les réchauffait et c'était juste agréable et chaud pour moi. Ce feu ne me faisait pas peur parce que maman et papa savaient que le feu était dangereux parce qu'ils étaient des vampires donc ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient être blessés alors ils faisaient très attention.

Pendant que le bain se remplissait (vite parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de robinets) grand-mère Esme enleva les rubans verts de mes cheveux et défit les tresses. C'était comme quand tante Rosalie les avait fait, avec ses mains qui bougeaient si vite, caressant mes cheveux. J'aimais bien quand les gens jouaient avec mes cheveux. Une fois que grand-mère eut fini, je secouai la tête pour que mes cheveux volent autour de ma tête alors ils oublieraient qu'ils avaient été tressés. Ma tête était drôle quand je faisais ça parce que mes cheveux restaient toujours à la même place et ils picotaient. Tante Rosalie enleva mes chaussures pendant que j'enlevais mon gilet puis elle commença à déboutonner la robe en soie verte. Quand elle eut fini, je marchai hors de la robe et enlevai mes chaussettes et dessous puis grand-mère Esme me porta et m'installa dans le bain. C'était exactement la bonne chaleur parce qu'on l'avait déjà fait avant et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas oublier parce qu'ils étaient des vampires. Je souris et plongeai la tête sous l'eau puis tournai comme une galipette. C'était marrant l'eau parce j'étais pas obligé d'être debout ou assis. Je pouvais flotter et c'était comme voler, comme les oiseaux. Des fois, je voulais rester sous l'eau pendant longtemps mais je pouvais pas parce que j'avais besoin de respirer. C'était pas juste. Maman et papa et tous les autres vampires n'étaient pas obligés de respirer. Jake devait respirer lui aussi, donc c'était pas trop grave.

J'entendis tante Rosalie crier légèrement donc je relevai la tête hors de l'eau pour voir pourquoi elle avait crier.

"Mes cheveux ! Nessie, je les ai lavés aujourd'hui !"

Je lui avais mouillé les cheveux. Oops. Tante Rosalie n'aimait pas quand ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Je ne trouvais pas qu'ils étaient moches quand ils étaient mouillés ou quand il étaient séchés après avoir été mouillés, mais tante Rosalie était meilleure que moi pour être jolie, alors j'avais surement tort.

"Désolée tante Rosalie." Dis-je. Je ne pouvais pas la toucher parce que j'étais toute mouillée et en plus j'étais au milieu de la baignoire alors qu'elle était assise dehors donc je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre.

"C'est pas grave." Dit-elle puis elle sourit un peu. "J'aurai qu'à les re-séchés."

Je vis grand-mère Esme sourire. Elle pensait que tante Rosalie n'avait pas besoin de se recoiffer elle non plus. Ca ne dérangeait pas grand-mère Esme si je lui mouillais un peu les cheveux pendant l'heure du bain parce qu'elle disait qu'à partir du moment ou il pleut tout le temps, c'était pas grave de s'inquiéter pour un peu d'eau.

"Shampooing ?" Demanda grand-mère Esme puis elle prit la bouteille de shampooing, celle qui sentait 'les fruits de la forêt'. Je n'avais jamais vu de fruits dans la forêt, mais les fruits c'étaient en été et j'étais né à la fin donc peut être que j'en verrai l'année prochaine. Mais je devrais attendre la fin de l'hiver et tout le printemps d'abord.

Je nageai jusqu'au bord de la baignoire pour que grand-mère Esme puisse laver mes cheveux. Je pouvais le faire toute seule, mais c'était plus agréable quand quelqu'un d'autre le faisait et grand-mère Esme aimait le faire. Elle remonta ses manches comme ça ses vêtements n'allaient pas être mouillé (quand mes vêtements étaient mouillés ils séchaient beaucoup plus vite que ceux des vampires parce que j'étais plus chaudes), mit un peu de shampooing dans sa main et commença à laver mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux donc j'arrêtai de voir et ne faisais que sentir maintenant. Ses doigts froids frottèrent contre ma tête chaude et à travers mes cheveux mouillés et je souris. Ca me rendait très relaxée et un peu fatiguée.

Très vite, grand-mère avait fini donc j'ouvrais les yeux encore et retournai sous l'eau pour enlever les bulles. Ca me rendait un peu plus réveillée maintenant. Je remuai la tête et secouai les cheveux avec mes doigts pour enlever le reste du shampooing puis je revins à la surface pour attraper le savon. Tante Rosalie l'avait déjà mis sur le côté de la baignoire pour moi avec un gant. J'en mettais un peu sur le gant et le frotta sur tout mon corps. Je le fis très vite parce que je devais être hors de l'eau et il faisait plus chaud dans l'eau que dehors.

Puis je mis le gant sur le bord de la baignoire et étais sur le point de retourner dans l'eau quand grand-mère dit "As-tu lavé ta nuque ?"

J'avais oublié alors je repris le gant et me lavais la nuque mais je fis une petite grimace à grand-mère Esme d'abord parce que je voulais juste m'amuser.

"Arrêtes de grimacer, Nessie." Dit tante Rosalie.

Je me souvenais ce qu'avait dit Jake ce matin à propos de mon visage qui resterait bloqué si je fais des grimaces et je souris.

"C'est mieux." Dit tante Rosalie. Je me demande si elle penserait toujours que ce serait mieux si elle savait que je pensais à Jacob. "Alors, je vais me sécher les cheveux pendant que tu joues."

Je jouais tout le temps dans le bain pendant un long moment, donc tante Rosalie devrait avoir assez de temps pour se sécher les cheveux. Elle faisait très attention à ses cheveux, même s'ils avaient toujours le même aspect. Elle prit un sèche-cheveux et une brosse dans sa chambre et elle s'assit sur une chaise assez loin de la baignoire parce qu'on ne doit jamais utiliser l'électricité près de l'eau. Le sèche-cheveux faisait un son vraiment fort et c'était marrant quand j'étais sous l'eau parce que ça faisait pas le même bruit, comme si il chantait une note différente. Je continuais d'aller au dessus et dans l'eau pour écouter la différence mais après un moment c'était ennuyeux donc je restais sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin de respirer, en faisant des galipettes et en essayant de ne pas remonter à la surface. Quand je me laçai de ça, je m'étendis à la surface de l'eau, en flottant et en fermant les yeux, j'écoutais le sèche-cheveux. Grand-mère Esme devais surement regarder mon visage, parce qu'elle le faisait souvent. Elle était tout le temps en train de me regarder et de me sourire. J'adorais grand-mère Esme.

Tante Rosalie éteignit le sèche-cheveux et j'ouvris les yeux. Je me sentais vraiment fatigué maintenant, mais je ne le dis à personne parce que je ne voulais pas aller au lit encore. Je n'avais toujours pas raconté ma journée à grand-mère Esme. Et je n'avais pas vu Zafrina. Et je n'aimais pas essayer de m'endormir. J'aimais bien être endormie parce que rêver était amusant et chaud et doux et j'aimais me réveiller parce qu'il y avait un nouveau jour à vivre, mais je n'aimais pas aller au lit et attendre de m'endormir.

"L'eau n'est toujours pas froide ?" Demanda tante Rosalie. "Tu y es resté une demi heure."

Il faisait un peu froid. J'essayais de décider _à quel point_ il faisait froid mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment. C'était plus chaud qu'un vampire et plus froid que moi, mais la plupart des choses étaient comme ça. L'air était comme ça. Je pensais que l'eau était plus chaud que l'air mais j'étais mouillée alors je ne suis pas vraiment sûre.

"Allez," Dit grand-mère Esme. "C'est l'heure de sortir."

Je sautais hors du bain en essayant de ne pas mettre d'eau partout mais j'en mis tout de même beaucoup sur le sol. Peu importe ; je mettais toujours beaucoup d'eau sur le sol. Grand-mère Esme avait une grande serviette blanche toute douce et l'entoura autour de moi et tante Rosalie en avait une autre pour sécher mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux encore pendant qu'elle frottait mes cheveux et grand-mère fit la même chose avec le reste de mon corps c'est alors que je baillais.

"C'était une longue journée pour toi, pas vrai ?" Dit grand-mère Esme. Je mis la main sur son bras et lui dis que c'était bizarre parce que chaque jour avait 24 heures donc comment un jour pouvait être plus long ?

"Je voulais dire que tu as l'impression que c'est une longue journée." Répondit-elle.

Ca avait plus de sens. J'étais très fatiguée et il s'était passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. D'abord il y avait eu les cadeaux puis chez grand-père Charlie puis avec Amun ensuite la chasse et quand on à jouer dans la forêt puis c'était l'heure du bain et enfin il y avait maintenant. C'était comme s'il y avait eu trop de choses pour un seul jour. J'acquiesçai.

Tante Rosalie arrêta de sécher mes cheveux et grand-mère Esme me porta parce qu'elle avait fini de sécher mon corps, mais j'étais toujours dans la serviette donc je n'avais pas froid. Elle m'emmena dans la chambre de tante Rosalie et m'assis sur le lit.

"Quelle couleur tu veux pour ton pyjama ?" Demanda tante Rosalie alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa commode.

Je mordis le haut de ma lèvre pendant que je réfléchissais ce qui fit sourire grand-mère Esme, surement parce que maman le faisait tout le temps. Je ne trouvais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial. C'était comme d'avoir les cheveux de papa et les anciens yeux de maman, c'était juste moi. Je choisis "Bleu."

"Alors ce sera bleu." Dit tante Rosalie. "Tu es très jolie en bleu. C'est grâce au teint de ta peau, il adore cette couleur. Et ça va avec ta chambre bien sur."

Comment le teint de ma peau pouvait aimer une couleur ? J'allais demander mais je décidais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était un autre truc de mode que tante Rosalie aimait, et tante Alice, bien sur. Je mis le pyjama que tante Rosalie me donna et grand-mère Esme accrocha les boutons du haut pour moi. J'étais très fatiguée. Je ne voulais pas dormir, donc je mis la main sur la joue de grand-mère Esme pour lui dire que je voulais lui raconter la journée chez grand-père Charlie. Et à tante Rosalie aussi.

"D'accord, alors pourquoi tante Rosalie ne sécherait-elle pas tes cheveux pendant que tu nous raconte ta journée ?" Dit grand-mère Esme et elle s'assit à mes côtés. Tante Rosalie s'agenouilla sur le lit derrière moi avec son sèche-cheveux et l'alluma. C'était vraiment très fort juste à côté de ma tête et ça m'embêtait mais elles savaient que je n'aimais pas ça et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça quand j'étais fatiguée, donc elle ne le fit pas très longtemps. Elle avait déjà séché mes cheveux avec la serviette mais elle ne les avait pas complètement séchés parce qu'ils sècheraient vite de toute façon parce que j'étais toujours chaude. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit et me mis sur ses genoux alors je pu lui toucher la joue avec une main et mettre l'autre sur la joue de grand-mère Esme. Alors je revins au début d'aujourd'hui et leur dis absolument tout.

Dans la voiture : _Papa n'avait répondu à aucune de mes questions et mes sourcils s'étaient rapprochés. Le monde devenait de plus en plus confus._

Chez grand-père Charlie : _"Hey les enfants, Joyeux Noël !" Dit grand père. "Joyeux Noël, Ness-Renesmee," Dit il rapidement en regardant maman._

-- _un sapin de Noël, avec une étoile dorée brillante en haut et des guirlandes scintillantes qui pendent des branches._

-- _la moitié d'Emily était joli et l'autre moitié ne l'était pas. Elle avait 3 longues lignes sur son visages et son cou qui lui donnait l'impression que des cordes tiraient son visage dans des directions étranges. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été blessée mais elle n'avait plus mal maintenant._

--_sous le sapin, il y avait un ours en jouet. Il avait la couleur des troncs, foncé avec un morceau presque blanc sur le ventre. Il avait les pattes presque blanches aussi. C'était bête : les ours marchaient dans la boue avec leurs pattes. Et leurs pattes étaient souvent noires de toute façon. Les yeux du jouet étaient noirs brillants et durs, et il y avait des petites étincelles sur le côté. Il souriait, alors que les ours ne sourient pas._

-- _Emily leva sa main gauche. Sur le doigt qui était près de son petit doigt il y avait une bague comme mon bracelet, en plus petit bien sur. Sa bague n'était pas marron et rouge non plus, elle était bleu et verte. Comme les feuilles et le ciel et l'herbe et la rivière et la mousse._

-- Ensuite j'avais essayé la sauce aux canneberges. Et souris.

-- _Pourquoi vous étiez écœurés par l'autre et pourquoi vous vous détestiez ?_

_"Parce que Jacob avait l'habitude d'être très immature et agressif." M'avait dit papa._

_"Et ton papa était très arrogant et possessif. Non, attends, il l'est toujours."_

_--_ _Presque tout le monde répondit "Joyeux Noël". Mais pas Leah. Elle ne souriait plus maintenant. C'était triste. Nous sortîmes ensuite. Je saluais tout le monde._

Elles savaient la suite parce que ensuite nous étions rentrés à la maison et qu'elles savaient se qui s'était passé quand j'avais été chassé parce que c'était la même chose qu'à chaque fois, et j'étais fatiguée de toute façon donc je m'arrêtais là.

"Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Leah." Dit tante Rosalie. "Elle est juste lunatique."

"Rose." Dit grand-mère Esme. On aurait dit une maman, elle la grondait. "Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Emily." Dit-elle en me parlant à moi maintenant. "C'est une femme adorable."

Je lui dis que je la trouvais très gentille même si elle avait été un peu surprise quand elle avait su ce que je pouvais faire puis je ballais.

"Brossons tes cheveux." Dit tante Rosalie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était très contente d'avoir été grondée. Personne n'aimait être grondé.

Elle prit une autre grosse brosse (elle avait des tas de différentes brosses pour les différentes fois, comme quand elle avait utilisé son autre brosse plus tôt quand elle séchait ses cheveux) s'installa derrière moi encore et commença à me brosser les cheveux. J'aimais vraiment quand les gens touchaient mes cheveux. La brosse tirait gentiment et les mains de tante Rose caressait doucement, je baillais encore.

"Joyeux Noël, Renesmee." Murmura grand-mère Esme.

"Joyeux Noël" Dis-je très très doucement. Je fermais les yeux …

* * *

une petite review avant de lire le dernier chapitre ??

L'histoire est en réalité fini du point de vue de Renesmee ... le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue. Bella raconte la fin de sa journée de Noël en commençant quand Renesmee part prendre son bain !!


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue épilogue épilogue ... POV Bella

* * *

Je fis un signe de la main à Renesmee et Rosalie l'emmena à l'étage pour la laver. Je n'enviais pas le temps qu'elle et Esme avaient avec ma fille ; elle était de leur famille aussi et j'avais vraiment besoin de téléphoner à Renée. J'allais jusqu'au téléphone mais juste quand j'allais taper le numéro, Edward parla derrière moi.

"Et le temps ?"

Sa voix était innocemment curieuse, mais la réalisation des prévisions nous frappa tous les deux moins d'une seconde plus tard.

"Il va neiger, pas vrai ?" Demandais-je, horrifiée.

"Et la neige restera," Confirma Edward en l'entendant dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

"La météo dit d'ici une semaine." Nous dit Carlisle. "5 ou 6 jours."

"Non," soufflais-je.

Edward était derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille et je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je vois son visage. Il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Je ressentais la même chose ; je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit qui rendent les choses plus difficiles pour lui ou qu'il voit dans mes yeux que nous étions condamnés.

Carlisle s'avança vers nous, plaça une main sur ma joue et une sur l'épaule d'Edward. "Ca fait un mois, on s'en doutait."

J'acquiesçai, mais c'était évident que j'étais choquée.

"Nous sommes prêts, Bella." Dit Tanya. "Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus que nous puissions faire."

"Il y a aussi une forte possibilité qu'ils s'arrêtent et écoutent." Me rappela Carmen.

"Et s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas." Commença Emmett mais Edward l'interrompit avec un fort grognement.

C'était dans ces moments là que j'aurai aimé que Jasper soit toujours ici alors que je luttais pour me ressaisir mais je ne pouvais le faire instantanément. Je me tournais vers Edward et calai mon visage dans son torse, respirant son odeur pour me calmer, pour me souvenir que 5 jours c'était sept mille deux cents minutes qui me restaient à passer avec ma famille. Ca ne serait jamais assez mais c'était toujours quelque chose.

Je gardais une minute de silence environ, dans les bras d'Edward, en prenant juste de profondes respirations dont je n'avais pas besoin et qui ne m'aidaient pas, et essayais de ne pas compter les secondes qui défilaient inexorablement. Je m'entrainais à contrôler mes émotions ou du moins à les retenir avant de pouvoir les laisser s'extérioriser, je pris donc une période relativement courte avant de regarder à nouveau le magnifique visage d'Edward pour le rassurer que tout allait bien, puis l'embrassais chastement.

"Je vais appeler Renée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas penser à ma phrase en termes de jours.

Carmen, une femme gentille mais passionnée que j'avais appris à aimer, se leva en tenant la main d'Eleazar et donna à Tanya le signal de les joindre pour nous laisser seuls. Ils partirent par la porte derrière le mur de glace, profitant par la même occasion d'aller chasser. Emmett, sorti également de la pièce, sachant que je risquais de devenir émotive quand je raccrocherai et voulant l'éviter. Je me promettais de ne pas me laisser aller aussi loin.

Il n'y avait pas de téléphone dans le cottage autre que nos portables, sachant qu'il n'existait pas officiellement et qu'il était destiné à des escapades privées, donc je devais téléphoner d'ici. C'était dans un sens plus facile de prétendre que les choses étaient comme elles auraient du être si Renesmee n'avait pas exister ici. J'associais le cottage avec elle, avec notre petite famille. Je me déplaçais ou le téléphone sans fil était accroché au mur et composais le numéro si connu de ma mère à Jacksonville. C'était un monde à part à plus d'un titre.

"Allo ?" Répondit ma mère. Et seulement dans ce petit mot ce pouvais entendre deux choses : la première c'est qu'elle était absolument heureuse et la seconde c'est qu'elle s'attendait mon appel. Simplement dans ce mot, j'en avais assez pour me donner envie de craquer à nouveau.

"Salut maman," répliquai-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix et de la rendre humaine. "Joyeux Noël."

"Oh, Joyeux Noël, ma puce ! As-tu eu mon cadeau ?"

"Oui, c'est vraiment très gentil." Lui assurai-je en souriant à Edward. "As-tu eu le nôtre ?"

Merci à internet et aux livraisons en 24 heures. Nous lui avions envoyé un cadre photo numérique, je savais que Phil adorait ces gadgets et que Renée avait des tas de photo un peu partout.

"Oh mon dieu, chérie, c'est génial ! J'ai déjà demandé à Phil de mettre toutes les photo de ton mariage dedans ; je peux les voir partout."

"Je suis tellement contente que tu l'apprécies." Dis-je faute de mieux. "Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?"

"Bien sur, plusieurs gars de l'équipe de baseball sont venus et j'ai fait le diner en entier et tout, et je jure que j'ai cuisiné la dinde comme il faut cette fois. Enfin, Phil le dit, mais tu sais comment il est, il me ment surement pour me rassurer."

"Je suis sûre que c'était très bien, maman." Dis-je doucement.

"Ma puce, tu ne l'as pas goutée la semaine dernière. C'était sec comme un os – je pense que j'avais mal calculé la cuisson, mais j'ai demandé à Mandy de mon cours de yoga de m'aider cette année."

"Oh, tu fais du yoga maintenant ?" Demandais-je. C'était un petit rappel d'à quel point j'étais devenue étrangère à ma mère ; je ne lui avais envoyé que quelques e-mails depuis notre mariage et aucun durant le mois dernier. Avant, j'avais l'habitude de lui envoyer des e-mails au moins chaque semaine.

"Oui, je ne peux pas laisser mon mari devenir plus en forme que moi, pas vrai ? C'est super, Bella, tellement relaxant. Tu devrais essayer."

"Peut être." Je souris. Une petite relaxation de trop en ce moment.

"Mais parlons de toi ! Ton premier Noël en tant que femme mariée, comment c'était ?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel. "Je ne pense pas qu'être mariée ait beaucoup à voir avec Noël. Et nous avons passé toute la journée chez Charlie de toute façon, donc ce n'était pas vraiment différent des autres années."

Je réalisais à quel point c'était un énorme mensonge dès que les mots sortirent de ma bouche, et je me tournais pour faire face au mur pour éviter le regard d'Edward. Le dernier Noël, j'étais humaine et j'étais un zombie. Je ne m'en souvenais même pas convenablement. Je l'avais occulté pendant que j'étais humaine et en tant que vampire j'avais tout sauf oublié.

"Avec toute la famille d'Edward ?" Persista Renée et j'étais contente que son esprit ne suive pas la même lignée que mes pensées.

"Non juste lui et moi." Dis-je. "Tout le monde l'a passé ici." C'était plus facile de rester proche de la vérité plutôt que de concocter une histoire que, je savais, je contredirais dans une minute ou deux. Cependant, je décidais de ne pas mentionner Alice et Jasper et espérais que Renée ne le ferait pas non plus.

"Oh d'accord." J'entendis la sonnette dans le fond et Renée posa la main sur le téléphone pour dire "Phil, tu peux y aller." J'entendis le chant d'une chorale à la porte et grimaçais face à l'horrible interprétation de 'Douce nuit'. Est-ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'ironie ?

"Oh, mon dieu, Bella, je vais devoir te laisser. Il y a ses chorales de chanteurs, ils sont _si_ nombreux ! Je jure c'est juste dans notre lotissement, mais c'est comme les mouches, il y en a de plus en plus."

"D'accord, maman." Dis-je. Etait-ce ma dernière conversation avec elle ? Et est-ce que ça allait être coupé par des soi-disant chanteurs ?

"Ecoute, on se reparle pour le réveillon, d'accord bébé ? Mais laisse moi t'appeler, Dieu seul sait quand je me réveillerai !"

_Sept jours_. "Heu, on sera peut être occupés. Tu sais quoi, je t'appellerai mais dans la soirée, d'accord ?" _Ne pense pas que tu ne seras pas là. N'y pense pas. N'y pense pas_.

"D'accord, ma puce. Dis bonjour à Esme pour moi, tu veux ?"

"Je le ferai. Dis bonjour à Phil pour moi."

"Bien sur. On se parle bientôt, chérie. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, maman."

J'entendis le click au bout de la ligne et la chorale s'arrêta abruptement. Le soudain silence sembla symbolique. Je poussais un léger souffle et replaçais le téléphone.

Durant la période qui suivie ou nous attendions que Renesmee finisse son bain, nous parlâmes très peu. Carlisle regardait les informations pour les mises à jour des bulletins météorologiques. Edward se joignit à lui pendant que je me recroquevillais presque contre mon mari et laissais mon esprit divaguer, sans jamais laisser une seule de mes pensées m'atteindre trop gravement.

Une des choses les plus agréables avec ma famille était le fait que nous puissions exister en silence sans que ça ne nous gêne. Ce n'était jamais inconfortable en aucune façon et même Emmett, qui était revenu à contrecœur regarder les nouvelles, pouvait rester silencieux sans en être gêné. Bien sur, ça ne veut pas dire que ça arrivait souvent pour Emmett, mais ce qui comptait c'était plus le fait que ça pouvait arriver.

Finalement, Esme et Rosalie descendirent l'escalier avec Renesmee endormie dans les bras de Rose. Elle avait l'air parfaitement angélique, innocente et heureuse, comme une magnifique humaine ordinaire sans le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

"Elle s'est endormie pendant que Rose s'occupait de ses cheveux." Expliqua Esme doucement.

"Je t'avais dis qu'elle ne resterait pas éveillée une heure et demi." Me taquina Edward gentiment.

"Je le savais," L'informais-je. "Ce qui était important c'était de la rendre heureuse."

"Je vois." Il sourit. "Est-ce qu'on peut l'emmené à la maison ?"

J'acquiesçai et nous nous levâmes en même temps, Edward la prit des bras de Rosalie sans déplacer un seul cheveu de la tête de notre fille.

"Bonne nuit." Dis-je à la pièce en général et tout le monde murmura en retour. C'était si humain. "Renée dit bonjour." Dis-je à Esme en passant devant elle.

Elle acquiesça et embrassa ma joue. Esme était vraiment ma seconde mère, la mère que Renée n'avait jamais été. Elle avait entendu notre conversation et je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle aurait souhaité me serrer dans ses bras dès que j'avais mentionné le mot « neige » et elle avait continué le change avec sa petite fille pendant que nous discutions de notre mort imminente.

Elles me manqueront tellement, Renée et Esme. Je priais pour qu'Esme soit épargnée.

Nous partîmes ensuite, en courant à travers le profond crépuscule vers le petit cottage qui était devenu une partie de ma définition de l'expression 'chez moi'. Edward couru au même rythme lent que moi pour ne pas déranger notre fille endormie, cependant je doutais qu'elle ne puisse s'éveiller si nous courions à vive allure. Nous entrâmes par la porte dans notre maison de conte de fée et allâmes directement dans la chambre de Renesmee pour la mettre au lit.

Edward l'allongea dans son lit miniature qu'elle dépassera bientôt et embrassa ses boucles tombantes, étalées sur son oreiller comme un halo de bronze. Je tirais sur elle sa couverture, rabattant autour de ses épaules et embrassai son front lisse et doux. Nous avions répété ces actions depuis trois mois et demi et elles n'avaient jamais cessées de me réconforter. Aujourd'hui, cependant, la vue de ma fille endormie semblait plus amère que douce.

Nous restâmes pendant un moment au pied de son lit, nous contentant de la regarder tout comme Edward avait l'habitude d'observer mes rêves. Les réguliers mouvements de respiration de sa poitrine qui avait l'habitude d'être reposant pour moi me semblaient désormais être un compte à rebours du temps qui nous restait. Cela me rappelait ma transformation durant le premier jour de vie de Renesmee, quand j'avais compté les respirations d'Edward pour marquer le temps passé. Je me souviens à quel point ces trois jours m'avaient semblés être une éternité.

L'éternité ne m'avait pas semblé être si longue.

Soudain les prévisions météorologiques me frappèrent à nouveau. Combien de temps nous restait-il ? Nous restait-il réellement que cinq jours à vivre ? Seulement cinq jours à passer avec ma fille. L'idée m'était insupportable. Elle s'associait difficilement avec mon cœur ; j'arrivais difficilement à assimiler que la fin allait finalement arriver, même avec mon nouvel esprit amélioré.

"Tu viens, mon amour ?" Dit doucement Edward tout en passant légèrement ses doigts le long de mon bras pour prendre ma main.

Automatiquement, mes doigts entrelacèrent les siens. En lisant mon visage et mes yeux comme dans un livre, il pouvait voir à quel point j'étais bouleversée, mais il su ne pas me demander. Premièrement, j'étais bien sur affolée que ma famille se prépare pour une bataille, et deuxièmement je savais qu'il avait compris que j'avais quelque chose à cacher, et il savait que j'arriverai à le cacher. Dans une autre vie, il aurait voulu savoir, pour me protéger, mais nous avions plus à protéger que l'un l'autre. Nous avions notre fille.

Je pressais avec douceur la main de mon mari, en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser. "Laisse moi un moment." Murmurai-je en me tournant pour plonger dans ses profonds yeux dorés.

Il me regarda juste une seconde, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il vit. Puis il se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement et me laissa ici avec Renesmee.

Je ne m'approchai pas plus près d'elle, ni m'assis sur le lit comme un humain l'aurait fait ; j'étais parfaitement à l'aise dans cette position et je ne voulais risquer de la déranger d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si je savais que ce ne serais pas le cas. A la place, je restais à la regarder, écouter ses battements de cœur aussi réguliers que les ailes d'un papillon et respirer son odeur céleste, me rappelant qu'elle était toujours là tout comme moi.

Je ne restais qu'une ou deux minutes dans la chambre de Renesmee ; elle n'était pas la seule personne que je quittais malgré moi. J'allai dans notre chambre blanche, l'écho de notre divine lune de miel, la période de conception de Renesmee. Edward m'attendait, il m'attira immédiatement à lui m'embrassa.

"Est-ce que ça va mieux ?" Me demanda-t-il tendrement.

J'acquiesçai. C'était un mensonge, mais quel bien ferait la vérité maintenant ?

"Bella." Il chuchota en voyant à travers moi comme toujours. "Faisons en sorte de voir le meilleur pour le moment. S'il te plait ?"

Pour mon plus grand malheur, je me mis à trembler avec d'invisibles sanglots. Je me serrais d'avantage contre lui et malgré que je lui faisais certainement mal, il me serra plus fort également.

"Bella ?"

Il voulait me demander ce qui n'allait pas, je le savais, mais il ne voulait pas que j'ai à admettre que je cachais quelque chose, parce que ça dirait à Aro qu'Edward à raison. Pour le moment, il pouvait très bien avoir tort, même si nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas.

"C'est notre premier Noël." Dis-je dans un murmure cassé. "Le premier Noël de Renesmee."

Il ne me dit pas que ça n'allait pas être notre dernier car il savait que cela ne m'aiderait pas le moins du monde. A la place, il caressa mes cheveux de ma tête jusqu'à mon dos avec de longs et lents mouvements et il appuya ses lèvres sur les mèches qu'il caressait.

"Chh, chh." Dit-il mais quand il leva la tête, ses yeux s'assombrissaient et le même chagrin de mon visage s'inscrivit sur le sien. Je levais la main pour caresser sa joue et il pencha son visage dans ma main.

"Désolée." Murmurais-je.

"Ne t'excuse pas." Me dit-il presque avec force. "Tout le monde ressent la même chose. Je ressens la même chose que toi, tu le sais Bella."

Mais il ne savait pas que nous n'allions pas survivre. Il ne savait pas que dans cinq ou six jours nous allions mourir et que notre fille allait fuir à travers les continents avec notre ami, pas avec nous. Il ne savait pas qu'elle serait endeuillée par notre mort dans moins d'une semaine.

Pourtant, je me ressaisis. Il avait raison sur au moins un point. Nous devions nous réjouir de se que nous avions, tout ce que nous avions.

"Je t'aime." Lui dis-je.

"Tout comme je t'aime." Répliqua-t-il.

Je l'embrassai, convenablement, profondément, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus à penser.

Vers minuit, il me souhaita un joyeux Noël et je du avouer que c'était le meilleur Noël que je n'avais jamais passé, ne serait-ce que parce que c'était le seul avec Edward et Renesmee. C'était notre premier Noël ensemble, même si c'était notre dernier. Et au moins ce ne sera que le dernier pour Edward et moi. Au moins, ce ne sera pas le dernier Noël de Renesme.

* * *

Bah voila vous avez longtemps attendu mais j'ai enfin fini !!

Et j'ai même tellement bien travaillé que j'ai aussi traduit une histoire que j'aime beaucoup ... elle est un peu triste mais très réaliste comme dans chaque histoire de TSG ... Alors allez vite lire "Le cauchemar de Nessie"

(Si vous voulez lire "Renesmee's First Christmas" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)


End file.
